¿Me amas?
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: [Sasusaku] Sasuke sabía que Sakura lo amaba y ademas ella era la menos fastidiosa de sus torpes "Fangirls", así que...¿Podría utilizarla no?...Pero, él no sabía lo inútil que era intentar hacer eso, Naruto se enojaría, y Sakura... Sakura al parecer no era como el resto de sus "fanáticas".
1. La gran idea

**Titulo del fanfic**: _¿Me amas?_  
**Autor/a**: _KuuroUsagi_  
**Género**: _Romance,drama(?)._  
**Clasificación**: _+13_  
**Serie**: _Naruto._

_Publicado en MSS como KuroUsagi_

**_Resumen:_** Sasuke sabía que Sakura lo amaba, y además ella era la menos fastidiosa de sus torpes "fangirls", así que... ¿Podría utilizarla, no?... Pero, él no sabía lo inútil que era intentar hacer eso, Naruto se enojaría, y Sakura... Sakura al parecer no era como el resto de sus "fanáticas".

**Advertencias:** Sasuke podría parecerles un insensible en el principio(?), no es la típica historia donde Sakura es la locamente enamorada de Sasuke y Sasuke un mujeriego(?) ewé.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es de mi autoria._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**La gran idea.**  
.

**S**asuke bufó por quinta vez en los 20 minutos que llevaba dentro de la biblioteca de la escuela, Kakashi le odiaba, eso ya lo tenía más que seguro, al que tuvo que haber castigado era al Dobe de Naruto y no a él. Paseó su mirada por los libros de historia que tenía enfrente suyo, no podía encontrar uno que le sirviera para hacer el reporte acerca de la Guerra de Vietnam _-Generalmente lo haría con la ayuda de Internet y a computadora, pero Kakashi le había exigido que lo hiciera a mano y con la bibliografía de los libros consultados-_.

¡No encontraba nada!

**Y** no porque no hubiera un libro acerca de esa Guerra, no, el problema era él, él y su mal humor que no le permitían hacer otra cosa que no fuera maldecir a Kakashi y al Dobe en su mente. Bufó por sexta vez y frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso Kakashi creía que no tenía nada más que hacer?. Dio un paso hacía delante pero sintió que algo le golpeo el pecho. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con una mota de pelos rosados.

**G**enial, había chocado con Sakura, y ¿Cómo lo sabía si solo podía verle el cabello?. Sencillo. Nadie más que ella tenía el cabello de ese color. Y ninguna chica _-excepto ella-_ pasaba tiempo en la biblioteca después de las horas escolares.

**E**lla lo miró toda sonrojada y sin decir nada por varios segundos, ni siquiera se movía para que él pudiera seguir buscando el estúpido libro que usaría para hacer el estúpido reporte. Ella abrió la boca seguramente para disculparse pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, y entonces una brillante idea hizo aparición en su grandiosa mente del _manipulador_ Uchiha.

**Y** es que al fin le había encontrado el lado bueno de tener tantas "Fangirl" tras de él, Sakura Haruno, el nombre que le pertenecía a la chica que justo ahora parecía regañarse mentalmente por no poder si quiera pronunciar una palabra _-que por cierto seguía aún sin moverse siquiera un centímetro lejos de él_-,si la memoria no le fallaba -_y no lo hacía_- ella era una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela, con un promedio de 9.6, promedio que él fácilmente podía alcanzar o incluso superar... pero ser amigo de Naruto no ayudaba mucho, ni tampoco el hecho de que odiara desperdiciar sus tardes haciendo la fastidiosa tarea.

—Ho...Hola Sasuke-kun— Al parecer Sakura había logrado re-conectar su cerebro y para molestia del azabache no fue para pedir disculpas o para hacerse a un lado.

—Hmp— La chica se sonrojo tras escuchar el típico monosílabo del Uchiha, sonrojo que logró que en el rostro de Sasuke se dibujara una sonrisa torcida —¿Me amas?— Preguntó él, a pesar de saber de antemano la respuesta que recibiría por parte de ella, y es que, aunque Sakura nunca le hubiera dicho de frente que lo quería, ya muchas veces la había descubierto sonrojarse ante su presencia, _-después de todo Sakura le gustaba a Naruto, por lo que él pasaba mucho tiempo junto con ella, o escuchando a Naruto hablar sobre lo genial que ella era_-.

**S**akura tras unos segundos asintió, al parecer su cerebro estaba reacio a cooperar con ella. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta la mesa donde él ya había empezado a trabajar _-Tan solo tenía hecha la portada-_.

_Ambos_ tomaron asiento en la mesa y él puso las hojas en las que tenía planeado escribir el reporte frente a Sakura —Tengo que escribir un reporte acerca de la Guerra de Vietnam y entregárselo mañana a primera hora a Kakashi, pero tengo un problema que resolver y...

—¿Quieres que escriba el reporte por ti? —Preguntó Sakura interrumpiéndolo, ella tenía el ceño fruncido pero basto con que él le sonriera para que ella se sonrojara y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Lo harás, ¿Sakura? —Preguntó Sasuke. Y el cerebro de ella se volvió a desconectar, su corazón latía tan rápido que podía jurar que Sasuke lo escuchaba, y es que... Uchiha sabía su nombre _-tal vez, pasar tanto tiempo con Karin (fan numero uno de Sasuke) le estaba haciendo mal-_, porque después de todo ellos compartían 5 de las 8 clases que tenían a diario desde hace 3 meses _-obviamente tenía que conocerla-_, pero ella nunca había tenido la valentía suficiente para hablarle -Solo intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras y todo gracias a Naruto-. —Entonces...

**L**a voz de Sasuke la devolvió al mundo real. Ella sabía que la estaba utilizando, pero bueno, a ella no le costaba nada escribir un simple reporte, y si lo hacía tal vez ellos comenzaran a hablar más seguido ...o no, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa ¿No?. —Yo...

**D**udó de su respuesta, y es que no era ninguna tonta, podía estar enamorada de Sasuke pero... y si a raíz de esto, ¿Sasuke se aprovechara de ella y de su cerebro por el resto del curso escolar? o peor aún, que otros chicos la hicieran hacer sus tareas... vale, podía estar un poco paranoica pero eso podía suceder ¿No?

—Lo harás porque me amas ¿verdad?— Preguntó Sasuke. Y su cerebro ignoró todas las preocupaciones para sonreírle como la tonta enamorada que era y asentir con la cabeza. Y de nuevo él le dedico una sonrisa -_¿Cómo no ignorar las advertencias que su cerebro le enviaba, si Sasuke le estaba sonriendo?-_.

—¿Puedes imitar mi letra? —Preguntó Sasuke, cayendo en cuenta de que el reporte era a mano, y de que sí Sakura no podía copiar su letra su plan se iría por el caño, ya que Kakashi lo notaría y de seguro lo haría hacer otros 2 trabajos extra por tratar de engañarle. Sacó una libreta de su mochila y la abrió en una hoja en blanco, tomó uno de sus lapiceros y escribió: **_"Sakura Haruno"_** junto con un corazón a lado de su nombre, a sabiendas de que eso lograría encantar a Sakura haciendo que se deshiciera de todas las preocupaciones acerca de ayudarle o no.

**E**lla se sonrojo.

—Inténtalo —Ordenó él, acercándole la libreta con el lapicero encima, ella tomó el lapicero y volvió a escribir su nombre pero sin dibujar el corazón que había hecho Sasuke.

**E**l azabache sonrió satisfecho, Sakura había logrado copiar su letra, y lo hacía muy bien, era imposible que Kakashi se diera cuenta de que él no había escrito el reporte. **—**Entonces... volveré en 2 horas.—Dijo abriendo la libreta en la hoja que tenía anotado todo lo que debería tener el reporte.

**S**akura bajo la mirada, frunció el ceño y comenzó a apretar con mas fuerza el lapicero que tenía en la mano derecha_ -cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke-_ ella alzó la cara. —Sólo sera por esta vez, ¿verdad?—Preguntó.

Pero Sasuke no contestó, simplemente sonrió de nuevo, para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de Sakura. —Vuelvo en dos horas.—Dijo e inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

**Y** Sakura ignoró el hecho de que Sasuke no respondiera su pregunta. Y con una sonrisa en su rostro se levantó en busca de algún libro que le ayudara a escribir el reporte de él, no tardo ni 5 minutos en encontrar 3 libros que tuvieran suficiente información acerca de la Guerra de Vietnam para poder escribir un reporte merecedor de un 10 _-como cualquiera de sus trabajos-_.

.

**F**altaba media hora para que Sasuke volviera y ella ya había acabado el reporte desde hace 10 minutos y se supone que desde hace 5 minutos ella debería de estar en camino hacía la casa de Ino. Observo por sexta vez cada una de las hojas del reporte que había hecho para Sasuke y una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su rostro, sin duda había hecho un excelente trabajo_ -como siempre lo hacía-._

**G**uardó en la mochila de Sasuke la libreta donde él había anotado las cosas que necesitaba el reporte y donde también había anotado su nombre con un corazón a lado, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, esa pregunta parecía no querer desaparecer de la mente de Sakura y aunque ella sabía muy bien que no debía emocionarse le parecía imposible no hacerlo. Vio de nuevo la hora que marcaba su celular notando que apenas habían pasado 2 minutos y que faltaban 28 minutos para que Sasuke apareciera por la puerta de la biblioteca.

**N**o paraba de regañarse mentalmente por no haberle pedido el número de su celular a Sasuke, ella nunca tardaba más de una hora en hacer una tarea, claro que esta vez se había tardado una hora y media en hacerlo no porque fuera difícil, si no porque se había pasado la mayoría del tiempo tratando de dejar de fantasear acerca de como Sasuke le agradecería el hecho de haberle ayudado con su reporte, si definitivamente juntarse demasiado con Karin no dejaba nada bueno.

**B**ostezo aburrida, y es que aún faltaban 20 minutos para que él llegará, había intentado leer un libro pero estaba demasiado preocupada acerca de que decirle a Sasuke cuando llegará y acerca de que excusa le daría a Ino por haber llegado tarde, porque no le podía decir que había sido por Sasuke,se pondría feliz _-después de todo eran mejores amigas, e Ino sabía el amor que ella sentía por el Uchiha_- pero al saber que le había hecho su tarea le daría un sermón de media hora para después prohibirle el acercarse de nuevo a él.

**.**

**N**aruto gruño al notar que Sasuke le había ganado _-de nuevo-_ y aventó el control de su consola hacía Sasuke_ -claro que Sasuke esquivo el intento de asesinato de Naruto-_ el rubio gruño de nuevo al ver como su Teme-mejor amigo-rival dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad. De repente, su rostro cambio drasticamente.

—Nee, teme. ¿No tendrías que estar escribiendo el reporte de Kakashi-sensei?—Preguntó mirando a Sasuke atentamente.

—Ya lo escribí— Contestó él. Obviamente no podía decirle al Dobe que había puesto a una de sus _"Fangirls"_ a escribirlo, en primer lugar porque el rubio cabeza hueca no podría mantener su boca cerrada y Kakashi terminaría enterándose, y en segundo lugar, porque Naruto se enfadaría al saber que la _"Fangirl"_ que había utilizado era nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno. La chica de la cual su Dobe amigo llevaba años "enamorado".

—¿Tan rápido?, pero por lo que calculo... no pasaste ni 20 minutos dentro de la biblioteca—Naruto sonrió—¿Has hecho trampa y lo has sacado de Internet?

—Estuve media hora en la biblioteca—Corrigió Sasuke, media hora en la que no pudo hacer nada más que maldecir a Kakashi y a Naruto... y hacer la portada del trabajo—Y no he usado Internet—Dijo sonriendo para sus adentros. Por qué Sakura Haruno era más eficiente que usar la Internet.—Me tengo que ir

—¿eh? Tan rápido. apenas han pasado dos horas desde que llegaste—Se quejó Naruto al ver como Sasuke se ponía de pie, dispuesto a salir de su habitación.

—Ya voy tarde, Dobe. Nos vemos mañana—Respondió girando la perilla de la puerta.

—¿Una cita Teme?, quien es la desafortunada chica—Preguntó divertido, aunque Sasuke u cita con una chica, eran palabras que no podían ir juntas en la misma oración, a menos que hubiera un no tiene o un jamás tendrá de por medio... ya que, Sasuke parecía ser un completo asexual sin hormonas.

Él estuvo a punto de decirle que Sakura para ver la cara de enfado que pondría, pero pensándolo mejor no era buena idea, si se lo decía, de alguna u otra forma averiguaría que la había utilizado para su tarea, y eso le provocaría un problema con el Dobe, problema que preferiría evitar.

—No es una cita, sólo voy a recoger algo—Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Oh!, ¿Sasu-Chan va a recoger algún pedido para hacerle un favor a Mami?—Preguntó el rubio entre risas. Pero Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo.

...

**Y**a iba media hora tarde, pero poco le importaba, Sakura como una buena "Fangirl" le estaría esperando, incluso si tardara dos horas más en llegar, ella seguiría ahí esperando por su aparición, como cualquiera de las otras chicas que aseguraba estar "enamoradas" de él. Cuando entró a la biblioteca estaba casi vacía a excepción de otros 5 estudiantes _-todos hombres-_ que al parecer no tenían vida social, ya que eran los mismos que estaban cuando él había entrado a la biblioteca, camino hasta donde había dejado a Sakura, y la encontró completamente dormida_ -cosa que lo hizo enojar-_,con los brazos apoyados en la mesa haciéndole de almohada para su cabeza.

**N**o pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar que Sakura se había quedado dormida a mitad de su reporte, o peor aún que ni siquiera hubiera comenzado el reporte. Pero si quería seguir aprovechándose de Sakura, tendría que tratarla bien hasta saber si había cumplido con lo encargado o no. Si no lo había hecho podría explotar sin ningún remordimiento, pero si explotaba y Sakura si había hecho el reporte de seguro lo rompería... o tal vez no, todo depende del nivel de "Fangirl" que ella fuera.

—Sakura... —Pronunció Sasuke cerca de su oído, ella fue frunciendo el ceño para después mostrarle esos ojos de un color que nunca antes había visto en otro lado, porque el verde de sus ojos era muy difícil de encontrar en algo diferente, al igual que su extraño cabello de color rosa, ella era la única persona que conocía que tuviera ese color de pelo natural, sin duda alguna a Sakura era única y rara, y... _"Nee~ Teme, ¿No crees que los ojos de Sakura-Chan son hermosos?"_.

**S**i bien Sasuke jamás había intercambiado tantas palabras con alguna de sus tan odiosas "Fangirl", Sakura no le parecía tan irritante como pensaba que sería cualquiera de sus "Fans", tal vez se debiera a que Naruto constantemente resaltaba las hermosas cualidades que ella poseía.

**E**lla aún adormilada, se sonrojo_ -de nuevo-_ y se sentó correctamente en la silla.—Ho...Hola Sasuke-Kun

—¿Acabaste el reporte?—Preguntó Sasuke procurando sonar lo menos enojado posible, caminó hasta donde estaba su mochila y se la colgó en su hombro derecho sin despegar la mirada de Sakura quien seguía sonrojada y al parecer, confundida, pero eso era comprensible, después de todo se acababa de despertar.

**P**ara satisfacción del Uchiha, Sakura asintió de nuevo, al parecer su cerebro todavía estaba negado a ayudar a la Haruno a pronunciar más de 5 palabras seguidas frente a él, aunque tal vez eso era algo normal, él no conocía con exactitud la personalidad de Sakura, pero si se juntaba con la irritantemente penosa de Hinata, tal vez ella también fuera así... en cierta medida aunque a él no le parecía que Sakura fuera alguien con esa personalidad. Tomó las hojas del reporte que ella le extendía, y tras una lectura rápida sonrió satisfecho. Definitivamente había tenido una de las más brillantes ideas al aprovecharse del amor que ella le tenía.

—Y... ¿Esta bien hecho?— Preguntó Sakura en un intento de establecer una platica con Sasuke, ya que ella sabía que el trabajo era perfecto_ -todos sus trabajos lo eran-_ no por nada era de los más altos promedios de su generación, por no decir que seguramente era el más alto, después de todo era toda una cerebrito.

**S**asuke sonrió de lado. —Bien hecho, Sakura—Dijo acariciando su cabello _-era suave-_, sin saber muy bien el porque de que lo hubiera hecho, pero, simplemente desde hace mucho tiempo quería tocarlo , ya que ¿Cada cuándo conoces a alguien con el cabello rosa natural?

—Nos vemos mañana—Dijo él quitando la mano de la cabeza de Sakura.

**E**lla se alarmó, de nuevo no había hecho una platica respetable con Sasuke. **—Sasuke-kun...—**Dijo ella provocando que el nombrado se girase a verla. Ella se sonrojo al notar que no sabía que decir.

**Y** él sopesó lo que debería de hacer a continuación, sin duda debería de tratarla bien para que le siguiera haciendo sus tareas sin ninguna queja, no porque él fuera un flojo o un idiota como Naruto, pero... cuando tienes a alguien que lo haga por ti ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

**S**uspiró derrotado. En definitiva odiaba pasar más tiempo de lo necesario con una de sus "Fangirl" _-o con cualquier chica-_ pero si quería conservar los beneficios de Sakura tendría que tratarla bien.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—Preguntó al notar que ella se encontraba regañándose mentalmente_ -de nuevo-_.

Sakura sonrió y se puso de pie tomando su mochila que estaba en el suelo para colgarla en su hombro izquierdo. Sasuke se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano para después empezar a caminar hacía la salida. Esa sería la recompensa para ella por haber escrito su informe, caminar de la mano con el chico que le gusta.

**—**Sasuke-kun...—Dijo ella de nuevo—¿Haz resuelto tu problema?—Preguntó un poco preocupada.

**L**a pregunta le confundió un poco, ¿De que problema hablaba?... Sonrió de lado, pero que tonta podía ser Sakura, ¿De verdad se había tragado su excusa de tener un problema que resolver?

—Si, no era tan grave como pensaba—Contestó.

**E**n definitiva, Sakura Haruno era la más eficiente de su grupo de "Fangirls"; era lista, podía copiar su letra a la perfección, era bonita, no hablaba demasiado -debido a que su cerebro se desconectaba si lo tenía enfrente- y estaba tan enamorada de él como para notar sus mentiras.

**S**akura Haruno se había convertido en su "Fangirl" favorita.

—Me alegro**—**Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que era falsa, ya que ella no era tonta, se había dado cuenta de que su pregunta confundió un poco a Sasuke, y también notó como en su sonrisa estaba oculto un deje de burla, tal vez el Uchiha no sabía que ella no era tonta, bien, solo tenía que alejarse de Sasuke antes de salir herida...

—¿Estas triste?—Preguntó, provocando que ella diera un pequeño salto, y negó moviendo la cabeza—¿Es porque no quieres que te vean conmigo?—Preguntó soltando la mano de Sakura.

**E**lla se puso triste y se regaño mentalmente de nuevo_ -cosa que empezaba a entretener a Sasuke-_ había arruinado la oportunidad de caminar con Sasuke tomados de la mano, él sonrió divertido para después volver a tomar la mano de Sakura**—**Sólo bromeo. Sé que no es por eso.

**É**l tampoco era idiota, sabía muy bien que la Haruno era muy inteligente _-y al parecer la había subestimado-_, no solo para cosas de la escuela, ella era inteligente para todo, se daba cuenta de las mentiras fácilmente, pero al parecer el amor que le tenía era suficiente para hacerla ignorar que lo que Sasuke le hacía no estaba bien.

**S**akura sonrió y se olvido de sus preocupaciones, estaba decidida a disfruta por ese día el tiempo que pasará con Sasuke. Después de todo ella tenía sus limites, y si Sasuke llegara a fastidiarla demasiado, simplemente tenía que apartarse, y si eso no funcionaba, bueno... Naruto de seguro le ayudaría.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Y**a tengo muchos capítulos escritos de este fic, -se me empiezan a amontonar en los documentos- y estoy un poco estancada por lo que nuevos comentarios, significaran nuevos puntos de vista y cosas así, que tal vez me ayuden a recuperar la inspiración que se me esta perdiendo, aunque si se que quiero que ocurra para terminar el fic...x)

**E**spero me dejen un comentario para seguir publicándolo :D, como ya he dicho al principio, esta no es una historia donde Sasuke es un mujeriego y lástima a más no poder a Sakura, o donde Sakura esta locamente enamorada de Sasuke, aunque tal vez por este capitulo así parezcan las cosas -Tal vez porque lo había iniciado con esa idea, que al final termino por no gustarme en absoluto, no se en que pensaba... x)- Creo que también se dan cuenta de que a Sasuke no le es indiferente Sakura pero es un cubito de hielo y arrogante Uchiha que no lo demuestra tanto (x

**¿Me regalan un review?** ... Son gratis (?) :)

.

.


	2. Me ama a mi

**¡H**ola a todas! **  
**

**M**uchísimas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos, me alegra que les haya gustado la idea :) Como ya había dicho ya tengo muchos capítulos escritos de la historia por lo que nada me cuesta no tardarme tanto en subirlos x) aunque eso no significa que pueda subir continuación a diario o cada dos días ewé intentaré no desaparecerme... bueno les dejo el segundo capitulo

:)

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Me ama a mi**  
**.**

**S**akura estaba demasiado contenta para ser verdad, porque... era imposible, ella no podía estar caminando de la mano con Sasuke Uchiha, y mucho menos sin que Naruto estuviera con ellos, pero... estaba ocurriendo. El sonido de su celular la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos... esperen, no, no era su celular, ella había apagado el suyo para no mortificarse con cada llamada que Ino le hacía _-eso y que su batería estaba por acabarse-_, cada llamada de su rubia amiga la hacían dudar entre dejar la biblioteca o esperar al Uchiha.

**O**bviamente ella quería otra oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke para tal vez así entablar una amistad para después lograr ser su novia, oportunidad que estaba dejando escapar, ya que en todo el trayecto no habían intercambiado palabra, se regaño mentalmente de nuevo. Y pudo escuchar claramente una pequeña risa burlona cortesía de Sasuke.

¿Se reía de ella o de lo que le decía la persona al teléfono?

—Perdona, ¿Qué dijiste?**—**Preguntó Sasuke desviando la mirada del rostro de Sakura hacía la calle.

**S**í, eso lo dejaba claro. Se había reído de ella.

—¿En este momento?—Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, y ella no pudo sentir curiosidad de saber con quien hablaba—No...—Sasuke suspiró un poco frustrado, después de todo no había nada que él pudiera hacer, y tal vez ya debería de estar acostumbrado a que eso sucediera, ya que, siempre ocurría lo mismo.—No te preocupes. Sí... Adiós

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó ella una vez que él hubiera guardado su celular en el bolsillo.

—No es nada, Preciosa—Contestó dedicándole otra sonrisa, sabía que si decía eso Sakura desconectaría su cerebro _-de nuevo-_ y él podría intentar calmar su mal genio, ya que... sus padres se iban de nuevo de la casa, estúpidos viajes de negocios.

**N**o era que le importase mucho el hecho de no tener a sus padres cerca, ya no era un niño pequeño _-en pocos meses cumpliría los 17 años_- lo que le molestaba era el tener que hacerse cargo de las tareas del hogar, o sí, porque su hermano Itachi ya no vivía con ellos _-él había sido inteligente y se había ido a vivir a un lugar más "acogedor"-_, y su madre detestaba tener sirvientes, lo que significaba que el tenía que hacerse cargo de TODO _-Y no tenían una casa, precisamente pequeña-_.

**S**akura por su parte estuvo a punto de desconectar su cerebro _-¡Sasuke le había dicho preciosa!-_, pero por esa palabra, la imagen del novio de Ino _-Sai-_ vino a su mente, él siempre le decía preciosa a Ino para después sonreír, una sonrisa que a ella le parecía de lo más falsa e inquietante, pero que a su rubia amiga le parecía de los más linda. Miró a sus alrededores, aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a casa de la Yamanaka y ya iba por lo menos una hora tarde.

**A**unque quería seguir disfrutando del tiempo a lado de Sasuke _-quien por cierto, parecía no comprender el significado de caminar rápido_-, Ino era su mejor amiga, la cual tenía algo importante que decirle a ella y a Hinata. Suspiró derrotada, por más que quisiera pasar más tiempo con Sasuke, sus amigas eran más importantes.

—¿Que hora es?—Preguntó jalando la mano del pelinegro para que le prestará atención, ya que al parecer ahora era él, el que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

**S**asuke torció la boca y tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, volteó a ver a Sakura quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta... una respuesta a una pregunta que él no había escuchado—¿Perdón?

Sakura sonrió—¿Qué hora es?— Repitió la pregunta.

—¿Tienes prisa?—Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido de que ella quisiera poner fin a su momento juntos _-obviamente como buen Uchiha, su rostro no mostró la curiosidad que sentía_-, ¿Por qué...que clase de "Fangirl" suya tenía prisa por alejarse de él?.

—También tengo una vida ¿Sabes?, voy un poco atrasada por haber escrito tu reporte—Dijo fingiendo un falso enojo, si bien Ino había dicho que tenía algo demasiado importante que decir _-de seguro un nuevo chisme-_ no se comparaba con haber podido hablar _-Intercambiar algunas palabras-_ con Sasuke Uchiha.

_—Hn... son las cinco—_Respondió, a lo que Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse, Ino la iba a matar, iba una hora y media tarde, soltó la mano de Sasuke quien la miró confundido, y es que ¿Qué podía ser más importante para una "fangirl" que estar a lado de él?, si al parecer ellas pasaban horas _"espiándolo", _aunque mejor dicho, simplemente se dedicaban a seguirlo sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar el hecho de que lo hacían, aunque nunca había visto a Sakura hacerlo, aunque claramente Ino y Karin lo habían hecho en el pasado.

—Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun—Se despidió la pelirrosa para empezar a correr en dirección a casa de Ino, ya que si no quería que la rubia la mirará con odio durante dos días, más le valía llegar antes de que pasarán otros cinco minutos.

**E**l sólo bufo, porque definitivamente no entendía a Sakura, así que simplemente cambió su dirección y camino rumbo a su casa.

.

**S**akura corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa de Ino, dejando de correr sólo cuando estuvo a 6 pasos de su puerta, trató de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, y no pudo evitar pensar que debería de dejar de hacer trampa en las 20 vueltas que les hacía correr Gai-sensei _-definitivamente tenía una pésima condición física-_, inhalo nuevamente antes de sorpresivamente ser arrastrada hacía el interior de la casa de los Yamanaka por la propia Ino.

—Y bien...¿Cuál es tu escusa?—Preguntó mirándola con superioridad...y no solo por que así fuera su personalidad, no... Ino la había tirado al suelo _-que bonita amiga-_.

**S**e puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.—¿No me piensas pedir una disculpa, Cerda?—Preguntó con falso enojo, lo único que quería era tiempo, si... porque se le había olvidado completamente el pensar en una buena escusa.

—Chicas... tra-tranquilas—Tartamudeo Hinata nerviosa, antes de que Ino tuviera oportunidad de contestarle a Sakura, tratando así de detener la muy probable y normal discusión de sus dos amigas.

Sakura se giro a verla con una sonrisa, agradecida y dispuesta a tomar esa oportunidad para desviar la atención de ella para poder salvarse de dar una explicación, y caminó hasta ella para sentarse en el suelo a un lado de Hinata. —Y bien... ¿Cuál era ese asunto tan importante del cuál querías hablarnos?

**I**no rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo —Si nos prestarás un poco de atención sabrías que no estamos aquí por mi, si no por Hinata. En serio Saku, deja de pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.

**S**akura miró curiosa a Hinata quien estaba sonrojada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a la tímida chica de que quería hablar, Ino alzó ambos brazos, su rostro era adornado por una gran sonrisa, cosa que únicamente sucedía cuando una declaración amorosa estaba de por medio, pero... eso era imposible, o es que Hinata se había...

—¡Al fin se ha decidido a decirle lo que siente a Naruto!—Gritó Ino llena de emoción.

**S**akura aplaudió la gran decisión de su tímida amiga, quien llevaba enamorada de Naruto desde hace ya varios años. Pero... sus constantes desmayos a media platica con el rubio no le permitía avanzar a más con él.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?—Preguntó mirando a Ino, porque sabía muy bien que no sólo habían ido a casa de Ino para enterarse de la fabulosa decisión de Hinata, si conocía a Ino _-y lo hacía-_ ella ya tenía un plan para ayudar un poco a Hinata con su declaración.

La rubia sonrió—Sabemos muy bien que Hinata es tímida.—Sakura asintió y Hinata se sonrojo—Lo que tenemos que hacer es separar a Sasuke de Naruto, para que Hinata pueda declararse sin presiones y... conseguirte un novio

**S**akura arqueó una ceja y frunció un poco el ceño.—¿Y yo por qué tengo que conseguirme un novio?

**I**no miró a Hinata quién había bajado la cabeza y después de suspirar miró de vuelta a la pelirrosa. —Porque... no es secreto para nadie que Naruto siente algo por ti. Y si te ve con un novio pues... entenderá que tú no sientes lo mismo por él.

—Pero yo siempre lo rechazo...—Se defendió Sakura, si bien ella siempre le había dado a entender a Naruto que ella no sentía lo mismo que él, Naruto no parecía querer darse por vencido con ella...suspiró derrotada.—Lo siento Hinata

—N-no es tú culpa Sakura—Le sonrió—Después de todo tú siempre lo rechazas

—Y entonces...¿Quién será mi novio?—Preguntó Sakura resignada.

—Rock Lee—Soltó Ino como si nada.

**F**runció el ceño.

No es que odiará al chico, pero no era su tipo, dejando de lado su físico, Lee poseía una personalidad demasiado... demasiado Lee para su gusto.

**L**lego a considerar aceptar salir con él _-como también lo había considerado con Naruto, pero claramente no podía salir con el Uzumaki, ya que Hinata sentía algo por él-_, después de todo era un buen tipo, pero... Lee era demasiado...no discreto, llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuera _-al igual que ella-_ y Sakura ya tenía suficiente con la atención que ella recibía por el extraño color de su cabello.

**L**ee llamaba la atención pero no sólo por su abundantes cejas no... era por su personalidad, era imposible pasar por alto a alguien que se la pasa haciendo de todo un reto, y gritando cientos de cosas acerca de la "Llama de la juventud" y que hacía ejercicio cada vez que podía. Todo era culpa de Gai-sensei, él había influenciado a Lee.

**A**sí que Sakura no pudo evitar quejarse por la decisión de Ino. —¿Por qué con Lee?

**S**u rubia amiga arqueó una ceja.—Pues... te pasas horas metida en la biblioteca en lugar de conocer o ir a citas con diversos chicos, Lee es el único que aceptará hacerse pasar por tu novio sin hacer una pregunta.

**L**a pelirrosa torció la boca enojada, Ino tenía razón, pero no podía evitar pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, amaba leer casi tanto como Ino amaba los chismes.

—Esta bien... pero, le aclaraste que sólo es fingido ¿Verdad?—Preguntó Sakura preocupada, no quería hacerle ningún daño a Lee.

**I**no sonrió—Pero por supuesto que lo hice, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no lo hubiera hecho?—Preguntó ofendida.

—I-Ino...—Habló nerviosa Hinata.

**I**no rió exageradamente, clara señal de que estaba escondiendo cierta información.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando cerda?—Preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—Lee... s-solo pide algo a cambio de e-esto...—Dijo Hinata con su habitual nerviosismo, tomó una de las manos de Sakura y la miró fijamente a los ojos, la pelirrosa intuyó que lo que fuera que quisiera Lee a cambio no le agradaría—Quiere un beso.

**E**nsanchó los ojos sorprendida. _¡Ella nunca había besado a nadie!_ a pesar de ya tener 16 años...y en menos de un mes cumpliría los 17, si, tal vez debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.

**I**no se acerco a ella, y tomó la mano que no estaba siendo sujetada por la Hyuga —Vamos Frente, no te puedes negar, es tan solo un beso a cambio de la probable felicidad de Hinata.

**P**orque bueno, no tenían cien por ciento seguras de que él rubio correspondiera los sentimientos de Hinata.

**S**akura suspiró. Simplemente sería un beso... ademas al parecer Lee no había aclarado en donde sería el beso, con que le diera un beso en la mejilla estaría bien. Podría soportarlo.—De acuerdo.

—Gra-gracias Sakura—Respondió la pelinegra sonriendo.

—Hinata, deberías dejar tu nerviosismo a un lado, somos tus amigas—Reprendió Ino.

—L-lo siento

Ino suspiró. Definitivamente tendrían que hacer algo con la timidez de Hinata.

**. .**

**S**asuke llegó hasta su casa con el ceño fruncido, tal vez debería de pensar en hacer lo mismo que Itachi, después de todo no habría mucha diferencia entre vivir con sus padres o vivir sólo en un apartamento, giró la vista hacía la casa de alado, ahí estaba su vecina, una anciana demasiado vieja _-¿Cuántos años tenía?-_ estaba sentada afuera de su casa en una silla mecedora, sin moverse.

**I**ntrodujo las llaves en el cerrojo de su casa, pero no abrió la puerta, se detuvo a observar un poco más a aquella anciana... ¿Estaría muerta?...Pasaron dos minutos y la anciana seguía sin moverse. GENIAL. Simplemente Genial, tendría que reportar la muerte de una anciana.

**G**iró sobre sus tobillos para caminar a la otra casa, pero algo hizo clic en la mente del Uchiha. A esa señora le encantaba jugarle bromas a la gente simulando estar muerta, ya varías veces había engañado a su sobrino Sasori, y no es que Sasori fuera tonto, solo era que la anciana, como ya lo había dicho, estaba demasiado vieja y era malvada. Una vez le tocó ver como engañaba a Sasori, se había quedado tirada en el pórtico de la casa por 10 minutos _-¿Qué clase de anciana hacía eso?-_ esperando la llegada de su sobrino, quién al verla no dudo en correr hasta ella y una vez cerca le había gritado un "BUU!" que ocasiono que el pelirrojo cayera por las 4 pequeños escalones que constituían la entrada de la anciana.

A Chiyo _-el nombre de la anciana-_ le encantaba jugar ese tipo de bromas. Se giró para abrir la puerta de su casa y justo en el momento en que se adentro en su hogar escuchó claramente como Chiyo gruñía molesta.

**... **

—¡Sakura-Chan!—Gritó Naruto, corriendo en su dirección para después envolver a la pelirrosa en sus brazos—¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé!

**S**akura suspiró. Tenía que llevar a cabo el plan, presentar a Lee como su novia... pero Naruto no sería tan tonto como para creer que de un día para otro, ella había aceptado salir con él... ¿o si?

—Na-ru-to...—Dijo la chica entre sus vanos intentos de zafarse del asfixiante abrazo del Uzumaki. —Tengo... tengo algo importante que decirte. Ante esas palabras Naruto la soltó, y con una enorme sonrisa espero a que Sakura hablara, pero ella solo se sonrojo por la inmensa mirada que le regalaba el chico.

**S**akura era una cobarde y lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de destruir las ilusiones de Naruto?, porqué tenía que hacerlo, ya que un simple "No me gustas", no parecía funcionar con Naruto.

—Yo... Naruto, no quiero que te enojes pero...

—Nee, Sakura-chan ¿Cómo podría enojarme con el amor de mi vida?—Preguntó Naruto abrazándola nuevamente, y obviamente complicando más las cosas,_-¿Por qué tenía Naruto, que ser alguien tan excesivamente amoroso?-_.

—Naruto...—Sakura peleaba nuevamente por zafarse de su agarre.

**S**uerte que Hinata no estaba en esa clase, si no la pobre se echaría para atrás en su decisión.¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos rechazos por parte de ella, Naruto todavía no entendiera que lo quería como un amigo y nada más?

—Suéltala Dobe.—La voz de Sasuke sonó un poco molesta.

**Y** el corazón de Sakura se acelero al mismo tiempo que perdía el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones debido a que Naruto la había apretado aún más fuerte, aparentando ser alguien sumamente posesivo, y dejando en claro al Uchiha que estaba indispuesto a obedecer la orden.

—¡Mi flor de cerezo!—Gritó Lee desde la puerta del salón para después correr en dirección a Naruto y quitarle a Sakura para ahora él abrazarla tan exageradamente fuerte como antes lo había hecho el Uzumaki, y obviamente había llamado -innecesariamente- la atención de los alumnos sobre ellos.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¿eh?, ¡cejas de azotador!—Gritó Naruto llamando aún más la atención de medio salón de clases _-la otra mitad no estaba en el salón, porque no había maestro, y ningún adolescente normal desperdicia tal libertad-,_ Sakura al fin agradeció que alguno de sus maestros llegará tan tarde _-al igual que Kakashi-_ al menos así no tendría que pasar tanta vergüenza, ya que seguramente si un maestro los viera, se lo contaría a Tsunade -su tía-, quién obviamente se lo contaría a su madre, lo que sólo se traducía en tener que afrontar preguntas y burlas de parte de sus padres, y obviamente nadie quería pasar por eso.

**L**ee tomó aire y se separó un poco de ella.—Lo siento Naruto, pero te pido que...

—¡Suéltala Lee!—Gritó Naruto interrumpiendo y jalando de uno de los brazos de Sakura.

**Y** así fue como ambos chicos empezaron una pelea, jalando cada uno, uno de los brazos de Sakura, y bueno la chica de ojos jade, no era precisamente una persona con demasiada paciencia.

—¿¡Quieren comportarse!?—Preguntó Sakura molesta, liberandoze del agarre de de los dos chicos. Respiró profundo, ella había accedido a fingir ser la novia de Lee y tenía que decírselo a Naruto pero... Sasuke también estaba ahí, observando la escena sin ninguna expresión en su cara, no... Sasuke la observaba divertido con una de esas sonrisas de lado marca Uchiha.

**E**se debía ser su castigo por haber hecho esperar a Ino una hora y media.

**R**espiró profundo.

—Naruto... lo que tenía que decirte es que...

—¡Sakura esta profunda y perdidamente enamorada de mi! Me adora con toda la llama de su juventud—Gritó Lee -_quien obviamente no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad de aparentar ser la pareja perfecta junto con su bella flor de cerezo-_, y segundos después las risas inundaron el salón.

—¡Cállate Lee!—Gritó completamente roja de la vergüenza, y después se llevo una mano a su boca, tenía que fingir por el bien de su amiga Hinata.—Yo...yo

—Bueno, son tan para cual... igual de raros—Dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ocasionando que de nuevo el salón estallara en risas.

**L**as mejillas de Sakura se pusieron aún más rojas, casi igualando el sonrojo que siempre invadía a Hinata cuando tenía a Naruto a menos de tres metros de distancia. Y tal vez debería buscarse amigas que no la hicieran pasar vergüenzas innecesarias.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño.—Que tonterías dices. Si de alguien esta enamorada Sakura es de...

—De mi—Interrumpió Sasuke.—¿No es así, Sakura?

Ella se sonrojo, y estuvo apunto de asentir pero Naruto gritó.

—¡Cállate Teme!

—No miento, Dobe.—Respondió un poco irritado, odiaba que las personas comenzaran a gritar... lo cual hacía un poco ilógico que Naruto y él fueran mejores amigos, ya que probablemente, Naruto fuera la persona más gritona del planeta.

—Gran cosa, a Sakura le gustas, pero es obvio que tú no sientes los mismo ¿no?, Sasuke-kun—Preguntó Karin con un poco de miedo bien disimulado, y es que ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se metía en los espectáculos que armaba Naruto?

**T**odas las mirada de las chicas se volvieron hacía él, Sasuke primero iba a negarlo pero tras pensarlo bien, si decía que si, se libraría de Karin y del resto de las "Fangirls" así como de sus interminables acosos, los rumores acerca de que era gay _-que ya empezaban a irritarle de sobremanera, y que estaba seguro de que Ino los había iniciado, después de todo la Yamanaka lo había comenzado a odiar-_ desaparecerían, y de seguro otras ventajas más.

**S**akura torció la boca y fulminó con la mirada a Karin quien simplemente le sonrió con burla. ¿No se suponía que eran amigas?, aún no estaba preparada para escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**N**aruto hizo un ruido con su garganta, provocando que todas las miradas se apartaran de Sasuke y Sakura.—Bueno ese no es el punto aquí...—El rubio tampoco quería darle oportunidad al Uchiha de siquiera pensar si Sakura era linda... tal vez debería dejar de hablar de Sakura y su amor con él.

—Sakura... es mi novia—Todas las miradas volvieron a Sasuke, y las quejas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, ¿Por qué como podía salir el Uchiha con la cerebrito de Haruno y no con ellas?.

—¿¡De qué mierdas estas hablando, Teme!?—Gritó Naruto enojado porque obviamente eso le molestaba ya qué Sasuke podía salir con cualquier otra chica ¿Por que hacerlo con Sakura, si él sabía que estaba enamorado de ella?, pero de inmediato se relajo, tal vez se trataba de una mala broma...aunque Sasuke nunca bromeaba, pero era mejor pensar eso ya que él odiaba enojarse, Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Ella es mía—Dijo tomando a Sakura de la mano—Eso es lo que Sakura te quería decir, Dobe.

Lee arqueó una ceja confundido. —¿Ah?, el plan cambió—murmuró para que Naruto no lo escuchara _-Pero Sasuke si lo hizo-_.

Naruto suspiro, tratando de ignorar el mal humor que empezaba a sentir.—¿Sakura-Chan?— Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole con la mirada que dijera que todo era una mentira. Aunque bueno, desde cuando al Teme de su mejor amigo le gustaba gastarle bromas.

**S**akura se sintió mal, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, Se suponía que tenía que dejarle en claro que ella no estaba interesado en él, para que Hinata pudiera declararse y que Naruto se lo pensará en vez de rechazarla directamente.

**P**ero...No podía romperle el corazón así, Naruto estaba cayendo en el mismo caso que Hinata: La persona de la cual estaba enamorada, amaba a su mejor amigo. Buscó con la mirada a Lee ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?, Al menos Lee y Naruto no era amigos tan cercanos.

**V**olvió su mirada a la de Naruto. —Naruto... yo...

—De cualquier forma Dobe, ella no te ama—Sakura miró con enojo a Sasuke, se suponía que él era el mejor amigo de Naruto ¿Cómo podía tratarlo así?

—Tsk...—Naruto miró con enojo a Sasuke.—Hablaremos después Teme—Dijo para después tomar sus cosas y salir del salón, necesitaba relajarse, en verdad que odiaba sentirse enojado.

**D**espués de eso todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿No piensas hacer nada?—Dijo casi en un susurró, no quería volver a llamar la atención de todos—Es tu mejor amigo.

**S**asuke simplemente se sentó en su asiento —Tranquila, ¿No era ese el plan?— Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, si bien no estaba seguro de que iba el plan al menos sabía que una parte incluía hacerle pensar a Naruto que ella tenía novio —Ya se le pasará

—Pero...él esta muy enojado.

—Hmp...

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien tan insensible como Sasuke?

—Sasuke...

Él Uchiha frunció el ceño, porque tampoco era como si él fuera una roca sin sentimientos.

—Tsk...Eres una molestia— Dijo guardando sus cosas, si no fuera por Sakura bien podría seguir ignorando esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba siendo un total insensible.—Eres una molestia...—Agregó para después caminar en la misma dirección que Naruto, después de todo ella tenía razón, el Uzumaki era _-por mucho que lo negase y que nunca lo dijera en voz alta-_ su mejor amigo.

**Y** aparte, al menos no tendría que aburrirse en la clase de Asuma.

**S**akura sonrió ya que aunque pareciera que a Sasuke no le importaba nadie más que él, ella sabía que solo era una fachada.

**. . **

**N**aruto se dejo caer en el pasto, estaba muy molesto, él ya lo sabía, sabía que Sakura amaba a alguien más, sabía que ese alguien era Sasuke, pero él nunca le tomó mucha importancia, después de todo Sasuke nunca le hacía caso a ninguna chica _-A veces se preguntaba si Sasuke era gay-_, además Sasuke era su amigo, él confiaba que nunca le haría caso a Sakura ya que él sabía que ella le gustaba.

**G**ruño y cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños. Estaba muy enojado con Sasuke. ¿Cómo pudo decirle como si nada que Sakura era su novia?

_**"Ella es mía"**_

Él bastardo de Sasuke se había referido a Sakura como si fuera un objeto, eso no lo ayudaba a relajarse. Gruño de nuevo. Si Sakura quería a Sasuke debería de aceptarlo, debería de ser feliz por que al fin Sasuke la haría feliz...

_¿La haría feliz?_

**L**a idea de que Sasuke hiciera sufrir a Sakura lo aterró, después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha apestaba en las relaciones sociales. ¡Agg!, ¿Por qué Sakura tuvo que enamorarse de Sasuke?

**S**e sentó y abrió los ojos. —¡Maldito bastardo, idiota!

—Hmp...¿Ya acabaste con tu berrinche?—Preguntó Sasuke como si no le hubiera hecho nada malo a Naruto, y como si fuera el Dobe quien estuviera exagerando las cosas _-porque para un Uchiha era mucho más fácil aparentar no haber hecho nada malo que si queira pensar en pedir perdón_-.

**E**l rubio se sorprendió de verlo ahí, enfrente de él, pero no lo demostró, suspiró para tranquilizarse, y puso su mirada sería, para darle a entender a Sasuke que lo que iba a decir era importante.

—Teme...

Pero Naruto estaba enojado, así que no dejaría de lado los insultos. —Hmp

**. **

**.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola~**

**Espero le haya gustado, vuelvo a agradecer sus reviews x).**

**S**i mi memoria no me falla _-estoy editando los caps conforme los subo-_ ewé a partir de este capitulo las cosas comienzan a cambiar un poco, al igual que las personalidades, Sasuke deja de ser tan sin sentimientos y se interesa más por la pelirrosada y Sakura continua demostrándole que no es una Fangirl como las demás y más personajes comienzan a salir owo.

Espero les gute y espero sus comentarios :D

**B**ye~


	3. Naruto

**¡H**ola! :3

Pues gracias por sus comentarios y...

_** Guest**, _siempre he escrito _"Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :)",_ así que acepto tu opinión, pero para tu desagrado esta historia no pienso eliminarla y lastimosamente tampoco terminara pronto ya que ni siquiera ha empezado, y nada tiene que ver el hecho de si tengo educación o no, y me parece hipócrita que te refieras a educación, si al principio de tu mensaje ya has ofendido a otro user _-Todos pensamos diferente y merecemos respeto ¿no crees?-_, y pues si no es de tu agrado simplemente no lo leas, creo que es más que claro que no te gusta el Sasusaku, por lo que supongo que has llegado a este fic porque eres Naruhina(?) y te ha desagradado que esto empiece "Narusaku"(?), pero... como sea :) yo se que esto no va por lo que tu te imaginas, así que seguiré escribiendo y publicando.

Y dejando eso de lado, les dejo el siguiente capitulo :)

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Naruto**  
**.**

**S**asuke salió del salón maldiciéndose mentalmente, había pensando en los puntos favorables de decir que Sakura era su novia pero no se detuvo a pensar en los efectos negativos, y aunque no lo demostró, se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver el rostro de Naruto, tan enojado con él, si bien le había encantado ver la reacción de sus Fangirls al escucharlo decir que_ "La frentona, pelo de chicle"_ era su novia, todo su regocijo se acabo cuando escuchó a Naruto gritarle, pero como buen Uchiha que es, había arruinado aún más la situación, porque cuando un Uchiha hace algo mal no puede parar hasta que todo esta completamente arruinado.

**M**iró por todas partes buscando donde se había metido su rubio amigo, cuidando de que ningún maestro lo viera, frunció el ceño cuando vio a dos chicas, Hinata e Ino, amigas del Dobe y de Sakura, un poco más que conocidas para él.

—Me gustas— Dijo Ino y la pelinegra asintió.

—M-me gus..tas—Repitió Hinata completamente roja.

**S**asuke se sorprendió en primera porque la Hyuga se estaba saltando clase _-En Ino era normal-_, y en segunda porque ¿Desde cuándo esas dos eran lesbianas?, hasta donde él sabía, Ino era novia de Sai, ese tipo extraño que se la pasaba leyendo libros sobre la interacción humana y dibujando,y en cuanto a Hinata... él estaba más que seguro de que esa niña extremadamente tímida estaba enamorada del Dobe.

—Sin tartamudeos...—Regaño Ino, para después tomar un respiró y mirar fijamente a Hinata —¿Hinata? umm, ¿Tenías algo importante que decirme?—Preguntó Ino, pero su voz no era normal, estaba intentando copiar la de Naruto.

**B**ufó molesto. Las chicas eran tan tontas.

**E**n lugar de estar practicando como declararse a algún chico, deberían de preocuparse más en su futuro y estudiar. Sasuke se acercó a ellas con la intención de preguntarles si habían visto a Naruto, Ino pareció darse cuenta de su presencia pero la Hyuga no ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, preparándose mentalmente para practicar de nuevo y hablar sin tartamudeos.

—Na-naruto-kun, yo quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas. La verdad me duele mucho que siempre me hables de Sakura-Chan, y me duele ver como ella siempre te rechaza pero aún así tú...

—Hinata—Interrumpió Ino en un susurró. Hinata no le tomó mucha importancia, pensando que Ino seguía actuando.

—Admiró de ti que nunca te rindas, pero... ella no siente lo mismo por ti, por favor Naruto... si no puedes corresponder mis...

—¡Hinata silencio!— Dijo Ino elevando la voz.

**L**a pelinegra se asustó y abrió los ojos, Ino estaba sonrojada viendo a algún punto detrás de ella, Hinata sudo frío... alguien la había escuchado, poco a poco giró su cabeza hasta toparse con los ojos negros del mejor amigo de Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha.

**Q**uería que la tierra se la tragase, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke?, ¿¡Y si Sasuke le decía a Naruto lo que escucho!?

—Hmp— "Dijo" él al ver como ambas chicas lo miraban como si fuera a asesinarlas en cualquier segundo.

—Sabes... hubiera sido genial que en lugar de ser tú el que estuviera escuchando hubiera sido Naruto— Habló Ino recuperando la compostura.

—Tsk...

**S**asuke lo comprendió. Comprendió a que plan se refería Lee, Hinata, la tímida chica que se desmallaba cada vez que pasaba más de 20 minutos seguidos con Naruto, quería confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio _-al fin-_.

—Bien Uchiha, ahora que lo sabes, tendrás que ayudarnos.—Dijo Ino dando un paso para acercarse a Sasuke—Ya sabes... tú eres su mejor amigo así que ...

—No molesten—Respondió interrumpiendo a Ino, a lo que ella frunció el ceño, odiaba que la interrumpieran, aparte de odiar a Sasuke ya que en algún tiempo ella se había enamorado de él, pero fue rechazada.

—P-por favor...—Intervino Hinata, quién apenas había despertado de su shock—N-no le digas nada a Naruto-kun

—Hmp.—Fue lo único que respondió Sasuke, para después seguir buscando al Dobe.

—I-Ino...¿Qué voy a hacer?

.

**C**inco minutos después Sasuke pudo divisar como Naruto se arrojaba al pasto, cuando estuvo cerca de él lo escucho gruñir, se sentó en el suelo viendo como el rubio fruncía el ceño una y otra vez, después de unos segundos, lo vio sentarse de repente para después gritarle, bueno gritar _-porque Naruto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia-_... daba lo mismo después de todo los insultos iban dirigidos a él.

—Hmp...¿Ya acabaste con tu berrinche—Preguntó como si nada, y es que para un Uchiha era difícil admitir que se había equivocado _-Y mucho más difícil era el pedir perdón-_.

**N**aruto se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke en frente de él, bueno... también se alegraba, ya que eso demostraba que por lo menos su Teme amigo si se preocupaba por su amistad, tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse, ¿Y porque la cara de Sasuke tenía que ser tan neutral?. Malditos Uchihas de cara indescifrable. ¿A caso no se arrepentía ni un poco de haberle hecho lo que le hizo?

**S**uspiró frustrado, miró a Sasuke con demasiada seriedad.

—Teme...

**R**ecibió como respuesta uno de los monosílabos del Uchiha.

—Si le haces daño jamas te lo perdonaré—Sasuke desvió la mirada del rostro de Naruto, lo cual le sorprendió ¿Desde cuando no podía sostener una mirada—En este momento te odio.—Soltó Naruto dejándose caer de espaldas en el pasto.

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Eso era todo el regaño que recibiría de él?

**P**ero de nuevo gruñó y se sentó —¿Por qué le has hecho caso? Siempre la habías ignorado

—¿No fuiste tú él que me dijo que me consiguiera una novia?—Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, estaba ahí para pedirle perdón al Dobe, y sólo lo estaba provocando más.—Escucha Naruto.

—¿Siquiera te gusta?—Preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Es linda— Respondió Sasuke.

**G**ruño de nuevo.—¿No podías salir con alguien más?, ella me gusta

—De todos modos Naruto, ella no te ama— Sasuke se golpeo de nuevo,¿Por qué tenía que ser tan Uchiha? Tan insensible.—Ella te quiere—Agregó al ver como Naruto apretaba su puño.

—Pero no me ama.—Dijo Naruto bajando su mirada y comenzando a arrancar el pasto que estaba cerca.

—Ella no es la única...—Comenzó Sasuke, en un intento de elevar el ánimo de Naruto, definitivamente el no era bueno apoyando a las personas.

—Entonces termina con ella.—Le interrumpió Naruto arrancando aún mas hierba— Tsk... no quiero verla contigo—Agregó.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño, él no era así, él no quería ver sufrir a Sakura, ¿Qué le sucedía?, él tendría que estar feliz, tendría que apoyar a la pelirrosa en su relación, por que estar cerca del Teme era difícil, y al estar ella enamorada de él le sería doloroso, Sasuke no sería precisamente un novio cariñoso, ¡Si ni siquiera era un buen amigo!

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja, confundido por la actitud de Naruto, ya que él nunca se había comportado tan egoísta... bueno con respecto a una persona, porque el Dobe si era un egoísta de primera cuando eran niños, o cuando de Ramen se trataba.

—Ella me ama.— Dijo esperando que Naruto se retractara de sus palabras, y que le dijera u obligara a responder los sentimientos de Sakura, eso sería una respuesta más de acorde con su personalidad.

—Tú no la amas—Contestó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Es cierto—Dijo Sasuke como si nada, Naruto apretó de nuevo sus puños.

—Termina con ella antes de que le hagas daño—Ordenó Naruto dejando de arrancar el pasto y mirando a los ojos a Sasuke.

**É**l suspiró, en definitiva esta nueva forma de ser de Naruto no le agradaba, prefería mil veces al Naruto hiperactivo e idiota, al Naruto "Maduro" y egoísta que se atrevía a darle ordenes o a reprocharle su conducta.

—Ella no es mi novia Naruto—Confesó poniéndose de pie.

**N**aruto ensanchó los ojos, ¿Había escuchado bien?

**U**na enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rosto y se puso de pie al igual que Sasuke. Abrió la boca dispuesto a insultar al Teme por hacerlo pasar tan mal momento, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

—Es novia de Lee—Agregó con una sonrisa de lado, en definitiva prefería ver a Naruto sonriendo.—No lo has escuchado, Sakura lo ama ... _"Con toda la llama de su juventud"_

**F**runció el ceño. —Déjate de bromas Teme, pero... Ve a disculparte con ella.

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja.

—Has dicho que era tu novia, pero ahora me dices que era una broma, ella no se sentirá bien con esto.—Explicó y de nuevo frunció el ceño— Sasuke promete que nunca volverás a hacer una broma, no eres bueno haciéndolas.

—Lo haré luego.—Respondió, caminando hacía un árbol cercano, uno que quedaba justo enfrente de una parte de la barda de la escuela, Naruto lo miró confundido. Sabía lo que planeaba Sasuke pero no todos los días el amargado de su amigo le proponía hacer tal cosa.—No tengo ganas de estar en la escuela.

**N**aruto sonrió.—Tendrás que compararme mucho Ramen para que te perdone.

**Y S**asuke sonrió, realmente apreciaba mucho la amistad de Naruto, como para arruinarla tan tontamente.

. .

—No me agradas—Dijo Karin caminando a lado de Sakura.—Pero reconozco que eres muy inteligente, tienes que confesarme como lo enamoraste

**S**akura se sonrojo.

—Ya te dije que Sasuke estaba mintiendo al decir eso—Repitió Sakura por décima vez en lo que iba del día, pero Karin era demasiado obstinada y no pararía hasta conseguir el secreto sobre como enamorar a un Uchiha _-después de todo, Sasuke tenía un hermano mayor_-, secreto que Sakura no conocía, ya que Sasuke no la amaba.

**K**arin hizo una mueca—Y luego dicen que yo soy la mala amiga—Se quejó.

**Y** es que aunque no lo pareciera, eran amigas, pero si Sasuke estaba en el medio, Karin dejaba de ver a Sakura como amiga para verla como su rival.

**I**no sonrió.—Karin, si fuera tú le creería a Sakura. Yo supongo que Sasuke hizo eso para ocultar su homosexualidad.

**D**os pares de ojos fulminaron a Ino.—Él no es gay—Dijeron ambas chicas.

**I**no sonrió. —Me ha rechazado, ¡A mí!. ¿Qué otra prueba quieren?, él es gay

—Por cierto... ¿Por qué Hinata esta tan deprimida?—Preguntó Sakura al ver que su amiga no había hablado en todo el día y que actualmente se encontraba perdida en su propio mundo.

—Es que...Sasuke escucho la declaración de Hinata—Contestó Ino.

—¿La rechazó?—Preguntó Karin—No te preocupes Hinata yo haré que mi primo se arrepienta

—No es eso...—Respondió Hinata—Estaba practicando... ¿Y si ya se lo dijo a Naruto?—Preguntó Hinata aterrada.

Ino sonrió.—Hinata tranquila estoy segura de que...

—Hola Ino...—Saludó Sai apareciendo de la nada con una rosa en la mano.

**L**os ojos de la Yamanaka brillaron. —¡Sai!—Gritó abrazando a su novio, ya que no se habían visto en todo el día, debido a que Ino se la había pasado tratando de animar a Hinata, ya que Karin y Sakura estaban demasiado ocupada discutiendo acerca de como la pelirrosa había conseguido ser novia de Sasuke.

**S**akura suspiró.—Tranquila Hinata, te aseguro que...

—Oye rosadita—Escuchó a alguien gritarle, alzó la mirada dispuesta a golpear al sujeto que le había llamado así, claro que lo haría, pero estaban en la escuela, ella no podía darse el lujo de arruinar su imagen de alumna perfecta simplemente porque a su primo se le hubiese ocurrido llamarle "rosadita", Karin se rió, y él se acerco sonriendo, disfrutando de como ella tenía que tragarse su enojo.

—¿Qué quieres, tomatito?—Preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara, él arqueó una ceja y la sonrisa de superioridad no desapareció de su rostro.

**F**runció el ceño.

**S**asori paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Sakura y la fue alejando poco a poco de sus amigas.—Necesito que vayas a la casa de Chiyo, dejé una de mis marionetas en la habitación de huéspedes y como alguien la compró la necesito, además estoy a cargo de ti hasta que tus padres regresen, así que tendrás que obedecerme.

**S**akura hizo una mueca de disgusto.—No tengo porque obedecerte. Además siempre caigo en sus bromas.

—Chiyo está de viaje, se fue a visitar a su hermano, y a asustar a otras almas jóvenes…y Sakura me obedecerás.—El chico se separo de ella—Si quieres entrar en tu casa, harás lo que te digo—Sasorí movió frente a los verdes ojos de la chica sus llaves, ¿En qué momento se las había quitado? Sakura intentó matar con la mirada a Sasori, quien justo antes de que ella las tomará las había ocultado en su puño.—Ahora, enana será mejor que te apresures. Estaré ocupado después de las cinco.

**S**akura frunció el ceño.—Hmp

**S**asori sonrió.—Tú solo date prisa, necesito arreglar algo de la marioneta antes de entregarla al cliente... ¡Ah! y por favor Sakura, no vayas a dejar caer a la marioneta

—Y si lo hago ¿Qué?

**S**onrió.

—¡BOOM!—Gritó un rubio en el oído de Sakura, provocando que diera un grito por el susto y el dolor provocado, ella se llevó una mano al oído afectado al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del rubio que la miraba divertido al igual que Sasori.—Ese es el sonido que oirás antes de gritar

—¡Deidara eres un idiota!—Gritó Sakura golpeando al rubio_ -¡Al diablo la imagen de alumna perfecta!-._

—Si que eres fuerte, Sakurita—Dijo Deidara sobándose la parte donde fue golpeado.—Bueno, adiós—Se despidió tomando a Sasori del antebrazo y jalando de él—¡Vamos Danna, tenemos que ver esa galería de arte! Hn.

**E**lla bufo molesta al ver a Sasori alejarse junto con su amigo Deidara.

—Adiós Sakura, ¡Y recuerda no tirarla!—Gritó Sasori para después soltarse del agarre del rubio.

—Chicas…— Dijo Sakura volteando sobre sus tobillos dispuesta a disculparse con sus amigas por no poder acompañarlas, pero al girarse no pudo encontrar el rostro de ninguna. Torció la boca para después dirigirse hacia la casa de su abuela.

.

**E**l Uzumaki devoraba su décimo plato de Ramen, y Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? —Naruto…

**E**l nombrado sorbió los fideos para después mirar a su amigo. —¿Qué?

—Hmp… ese es último plato de Ramen que te compró, si consumes más tu tendrás que pagar.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño.—No hay problema, ya comenzaba a llenarme.

—Dobe… ¿Por qué te gusta Sakura? —Naruto se atragantó con los fideos, y Sasuke pensó que Naruto era un exagerado. —Digo… ella no es tan linda.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño. —Teme ella es muy linda, puede que su carácter no sea el mejor, pero… ¿Por qué preguntas?

**S**asuke suspiró y termino de comer su plato de Ramen. —Por nada… solo deja de hablar de ella como si fuera el amor de tu vida.

**N**aruto arqueó una ceja. —Dime… ¿Sakura te gusta? —Sasuke lo miró confundido—Pienso… que si ella logra ser feliz con la persona que ama yo podre darme por vencido—Naruto sonrió— Ya sabes cómo soy Teme, si quiero algo no me detengo hasta lograrlo ´ttebayo!

—¿Entonces la ves como una meta?

**N**aruto frunció el ceño —No la veo como una meta… es solo que ella me ha gustado por tanto tiempo, creo que si me diera por vencido sin ninguna razón no me sentiría bien.

—Ella no te ama, esa es una buena razón para darte por vencido. —Contestó Sasuke tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Quieres dejar de repetirlo? —Preguntó Naruto pero sonó más como una orden.—Tsk... olvida lo que dije en la escuela, umm ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad, estoy seguro de que terminarás enamorado de ella ¡´ttebayo!

—Hmp

**D**espués de eso ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, pero el rubio no podía permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio y una vez que salieron del puesto de Ramen Ichiraku, abrió la boca.

—Bueno… como no tengo nada más que hacer, iré a hospedarme a tu casa—Dijo tomando rumbo hacía la casa del Uchiha.

**S**asuke simplemente rodó los ojos, no tenía ganas de discutir con el Dobe ni tampoco le molestaba tanto que se auto-invitara a su casa, así que decidió seguir caminando en silencio, bueno… él en silencio y Naruto parloteando sobre cualquier cosa.

**N**o pudo evitar pensar que lo mejor sería dejar a la Haruno en paz, librarse de un par de cosas no valía la pena si a cambio tenía que poner en riesgo la amistad de Naruto, ya que el Dobe era la única persona capaz de soportar su actitud _–aparte de su familia-_. Y lo decidió, dejaría a lado el placer de tener a alguien que te obedezca para salvar su amistad con el rubio que seguía parloteando a su lado, sin darse cuenta de que él no le prestaba la mínima atención.

**P**ero el destino no parecía estar de acuerdo en ayudarlo con su decisión ya que una vez Naruto a travesó la puerta de su casa como si estuviera entrando en su hogar, un gritó se escuchó en la casa de alado.

**Y **el rubio regresó a la entrada un poco preocupado pero con un brilló de felicidad en sus ojos, mientras que a Sasuke se le tensó el cuerpo, y es que ese gritó le pertenecía a…

— ¿Sakura-Chan es tu vecina? —Preguntó Naruto viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Desde cuándo se mudo a lado tuyo?... Creo que me mudaré a tu casa —Dijo sin darle oportunidad a Sasuke de contestar alguna de sus preguntas.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño al ver la mota de pelos rosas salir por la puerta de la casa de Chiyo, Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada sacudiendo algo de su cabello como para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por Naruto y por él.

— ¡Invítala a pasar Teme! —Gritó Naruto entrando a su casa y corriendo hacía el baño, o el Ramen le había hecho daño, o quería "arreglarse" para recibir a la pelirrosa.

**D**ejo de ver a Naruto correr para volver a ver a Sakura quién estaba maldiciendo en voz baja y no dejaba de sacudir su cabello y ropas. ¿Qué le había pasado ahí adentro?, ¿La viejita se había muerto?

**F**runció el ceño. —Sakura…

**E**lla se quedó quieta por unos segundos y después de manera lenta _–demasiado lenta para el gusto de Sasuke-_ subió la mirada hacía el frente, encontrándose con un Uchiha que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella rió nerviosa, él suspiró y relajo su expresión.

—Ven. —Ordenó.

**S**akura caminó hasta donde estaba él y una vez que estuvieron de frente, ella se preparó para hablar, pero la curiosidad de Sasuke ganó, no es que Sasuke fuera metiche, pero con el tiempo había aprendido en no confiar en ninguna adolescente, Naruto podía estar tan enamorado de ella como quisiera y pasarse buena parte del tiempo resaltando los buenos puntos acerca de Sakura, pero para él, Sakura era simplemente una más de sus Fangirls, y él había aprendido a tener cuidado de esas chicas molestas.

— ¿Qué demonios hacía en la casa de a lado? —Preguntó,… tal vez pudo ahorrarse el "demonios" y disminuir el tono de molestia en su voz, pero su experiencia con las chicas le hacían suponer que Sakura había intentado adentrarse en su hogar, pero su plan había fallado y se confundió de casa.

**D**e seguro Chiyo se espanto al verla, pero como esa anciana no es normal, tal vez persiguió a Sakura y le lanzó algo al cabello, eso explicaría los gritos y que Sakura no dejara de de sacudir su cabello, desesperada por quitar cualquier cosa que estuviera en el.

**S**akura se sonrojo. —Siento si te he causado molestias con mis gritos...pero creo que tengo el derecho de estar en la casa de mi abuela sin ser cuestionada por ello.

**S**asuke no escuchó la contestación de Sakura, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el pelo rosa de Sakura, nunca le había prestado atención, pero la curiosidad de saber que le había aventado la anciana loca de Chiyo le gano, frunció el ceño, él no lograba ver más que sus cabellos rosas. —¿Qué tienes en el…

**P**ero Sasuke no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque Sakura se había puesto a gritar y a revolverse el cabello. — ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!

**F**runció el ceño, ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer algo si Sakura no dejaba de moverse?

—¿¡Qué le haces Teme!? — Gritó Naruto corriendo a la entrada de la casa Uchiha, claramente dispuesto a golpearlo.

**E**ntonces Sasuke frunció el ceño, si bien el prefería salvar su amistad con Naruto, sin duda alguna Naruto prefería a Sakura en vez de a él.

¿Qué hacía a Sakura tan especial a los ojos de Naruto?

—Naruto… Quítamelo—Pidió Sakura sujetando la chamarra de Naruto y ocultando su cara en el pecho de él, Naruto tardo un poco en comprender _-¿Y se había sonrojado?-_ , pero después de unos segundos empezó a buscar en todo el cabello de Sakura.

—etto… Sakura-Chan… no tienes nada—Respondió Naruto, Sakura pareció tranquilizarse, para después mirar con enojo a Sasuke.

—Hmp…

— ¡Hey Sakura-Chan!, me alegro de verte—Gritó rompiendo la concentración que Sakura ponía en intentar asesinar al azabache con la mirada, Naruto la abrazó, suponiendo que su enfado se debía a la mentira que había dicho Sasuke en la escuela. —Nee, Sakura-Chan, ¿ya comiste? Si no lo has hecho, el Teme se ofrece a cocinar para ti, después de todo te debe una disculpa.

**S**akura se sonrojo y Sasuke lanzó al aire su tan usual monosílabo.

_._

_._

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Pues... _**E**spero les guste y me dejen review :)

**N**ota: La parte en la que Sasuke le dice a Naruto "Deja de referirte a ella como si fuera el amor de tu vida", no lo dice porque este celoso -¿Puede que un poco?-, :) Lo ha dicho por lo que escuchó decir a Hinata: "Na-naruto-kun, yo quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas. La verdad me duele mucho que siempre me hables de Sakura-Chan,". Pero tranquilas que esto no es un SasuHina_ -no le encuentro sentido a esa pareja-_, y por si acaso, tampoco es NaruSaku _-pero me parece injusto cambiar los sentimientos de Naruto tan rápido (Porque Naruto ama a Sakura)-._

_Y como aquí todavía no lo ponía:_

_Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :)_

Bye~


	4. Me gusta

**H**ola~

Gracias por sus comentarios, perdón por la tardanza, estaba ocupada con deberes de la escuela y escribiendo otras cosas ewé, a parte he editado mucho este capitulo, porque como que todo sucedía muy rápido e.e

Bueno~

Espero les gusté :)

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Me gusta...**

.

_—¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrió, Sakura-Chan?. . ._

_._

**S**akura tomó entre sus manos la única marioneta que se encontraba en el cuarto, estaba algo pesada y no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería lo que tenía dentro, ya que las marionetas de Sasori no eran normales, todas tenían compartimientos ocultos que dejaban salir diferentes tipos de cosas -_¿Por qué se suponía que las fabricaba de esa manero?-_, la curiosidad la invadió y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, acerco su oído a la marioneta y la agitó un poco, tratando descubrir su contenido.

**U**n gesto de miedo adorno su rostro, ya que había escuchado a algo moverse, esa cosa tenía algo vivo dentro, obviamente insectos, porque algo más grande no cabría adentro, alejo la marioneta lo más que pudo de su cuerpo y siguió caminando sin apartar la vista de la marioneta, lo cual fue un gran error de su parte ya que unos segundos después se tropezó y la marioneta termino en el suelo.

_"¡BOOM!"_

**L**os ojos de Sakura se ensancharon, no solo porque la marioneta se hubiera rotó, _¡Al diablo la marioneta!_, si no porque varios insectos comenzaron a salir acercándose demasiado rápido hacía ella.

_"Ese es el sonido que oirás antes de gritar"_

**A** Sakura se le escapó un grito del miedo y empezó a correr hacía la puerta, que para su mala suerte se encontraba cerrada, sus manos temblaban por lo que tardo unos segundos para abrirla, y en un rápido movimiento salió de esa habitación para después azotar la puerta. Cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviada. Definitivamente iba a matar a Sasori.

**S**u alivio y pensamientos de venganza murieron en el momento en que sintió un pequeño cosquilleo subir por su pierna derecha. Un nuevo gritó se escucho en la casa, se aparto al escarabajo que subía por su pierna, pero de un segundo a otro algo chocó contra su cabeza, empezó a sacudirlo cuando vio cerca de su pie a dos cucarachas. Corrió por toda la casa sin dejar de gritar y de sacudirse el cabello, ya que de nuevo algo chocó contra el, ella le tenía fobia a los insectos y aún así el maldito de Sasori... gruño una vez que salió de la casa. Sasori podía ser tan cruel con las bromas como Chiyo.

**S**acudió su cabello asegurándose de que lo que sea que le hubiera chocado se fuera, y se dedico a maldecir en voz baja a Sasori.

.

**U**na vez que Sakura termino de contarles su historia la risa de Naruto se hizo presente. —Pobre de ti Sakura-Chan

**S**asuke observo como Sakura se sonrojaba y arrugaba un poco el entrecejo, él frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien por qué, observó como ella seguía con su uniforme pero no llevaba consigo su mochila, y una sonrisa de lado adorno su rostro —Te has olvidado de tus cosas en esa casa. ¿No es así? —Preguntó y la reacción de ella se lo confirmo— Tonta.

**S**akura frunció mas el ceño, ni loca iba a volver a entrar en esa casa... pero tenía que recuperar sus libros y tenía que llamar a Sasori para que el mismo fuera a recoger la maldita marioneta y para que le entregara las llaves de su casa.

**N**aruto observaba divertido como Sakura cambiaba sus expresiones debido a sus pensamientos —Nee, Sakura-Chan yo iré por tus cosas—Sonrió y corrió hacía la casa de al lado, sin siquiera esperar a que la pelirrosa contestará algo.

**S**asuke suspiró al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina siendo seguido por Sakura quien parecía estar memorizando cada parte de su casa.

—Me alegro que ya no esté molesto ¿Cómo lo has logrado?—Preguntó sonriendo y rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos dos.

—Si quieres saberlo tendrás que hacer mi tarea de toda la semana.—Mencionó divertido.

**E**lla frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —Entonces olvídalo. —Si Sasuke pensaba que ella sería una boba que lo obedeciera estaba realmente equivocado.

—En verdad me haría muy feliz que lo hicieras—Sonrió— ¿No quieres hacer feliz a la persona que amas?

—Yo...—Sakura desvió la mirada del rostro de Sasuke, ¿Por qué era que le gustaba Sasuke?— No quiero hacerlo de esa forma.

**É**l frunció el ceño al igual que Sakura. —Hmp...Siéntate.

—¿Qué?, ¿Vas a cocinar para mí?—Preguntó con una sonrisa dando por olvidado la anterior actitud del Uchiha.

—Hmp...

**E**lla tomó asiento y observo como Sasuke sacaba algunos topers del refrigerador para luego calentar uno por uno en el microondas. Y es que Mikoto no era una madre desconsiderada, siempre procuraba dejar la suficiente comida para que su amado hijo comiera bien durante el tiempo que ella no estuviera, que calculando la comida que le había dejado, serían cerca de dos semanas, y debido a que Naruto tenía por costumbre invadir su casa y comer su comida como si nada, los alimentos le durarían poco más de cinco días.

—Deja de mirarme —Gruñó Sasuke en un susurró, ya que no le agradaba la sensación de que una chica lo mirara fijamente mientras él hacía otras cosas, cosa que siempre sucedía, pero al menos en su casa no.

**E**lla se asusto un poco por su repentino comentario. —L-lo siento...

—Hinata debe de odiarte.—Soltó él después de unos segundos, no que quisiera hacer sentir mal a Sakura, pero ¿De qué otra cosa podría hablar si no de eso?, después de todo siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber porque la Hyuga y ella eran tan amigas, si Naruto amaba a Sakura, y Hinata a Naruto, y por sus conocimientos en chicas -_los cuales eran escasos_-, ellas solían pelear y competir por el chico, llegando incluso a enemistarse, bastaba con observa a Karin, quien también era amiga de Sakura, si se trataba de quedar bien con él, ellas dos nunca parecían amigas... mayoritariamente por Karin, porque Sakura nunca había sido directa en decirle que él le gustaba.

**E**lla miró con enojo a Sasuke. —¿Y por qué debería odiarme? —Preguntó, a pesar de saber a qué se refería, ella misma a veces pensaba lo mismo, después de todo, suponía que escuchar al chico que te gusta declararsele a una de tus amigas, no debía de ser nada grato. Sasuke la miró y al notar su expresión triste supo que ella ya sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta.

**S**asuke suspiró, y después de unos segundos depositó los platos sobre la mesa —Come. —Ordenó para luego él mismo empezar a comer un poco, y es que él a diferencia de Naruto solo había comido un plato de Ramen, y muy a la fuerza, ya que comer tanto Ramen tan seguido sólo provoco que poco a poco lo fuera odiando, claro que no lo podía decir frente a Naruto, ya que si lo hacía, de seguro armaría un escándalo. ¿Cómo es que Naruto nunca se cansaba de comer esa... comida?

**S**akura arqueó una ceja al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, después de todo estaba comiendo con la persona que le gustaba pero... ¿Es qué Sasuke no podía ser más amable?, ¿Qué sentía con siempre ordenar a las personas que hacer?, abrió la boca para replicarle pero el gritó de Naruto fue ensordecedor.

—Dobe. —Menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona es su rostro, después de todo Naruto había gritado como una niña.

**D**espués de unos segundos, el rubio entró a la casa azotando la puerta, su expresión era de total miedo y es que los insectos decidieron a parecerse justo en el momento que se había agachado a recoger la mochila de Sakura_ -¡Parecían ser millones de insectos!-,_ su expresión cambio en unos segundos a una amplia sonrisa.

—Sakura-Chan aquí tienes—Dijo extendiendo su mochila a ella, actuando como si nada extraño o aterrador le hubiera sucedido en aquella casa.

**S**akura le devolvió la sonrisa y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no podía estar enamorada de Naruto en vez de Sasuke, aunque no podría soportar salir con alguien que le guste a una de sus amigas. Sujetó la mochila y estuvo a punto de agradecerle pero la voz de Sasuke se le adelanto. —Gritas como una niña.

**U**n tic apareció en la ceja de Sakura, acababan de salir de una pelea y a él se le ocurría hacer ese comentario, decidió agradecerle a Naruto, antes de que ellos dos iniciaran una pelea, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

—Cállate Teme.

—Sólo digo la verdad. ¿Le tienes miedo a unos insignificantes insectos?

**S**akura suspiró y se dedico a comer mientras los dos seguían peleando. Definitivamente la amistad de esos dos era parecida a la suya con Ino.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?, tú presencia me irrita.

**N**aruto ignoro el comentario de Sasuke y se sentó en la mesa para después mirar a Sakura con una enorme sonrisa —Nee~ Sakura-Chan ¿Me extrañaste?

—Naruto...—Sakura desvió la mirada de él hacía la comida.

—¡Teme!—Se quejó Naruto al recibir una "gentil" patada por parte de Sasuke quien lo miraba enojado. Y es que Sasuke había empezado a odiar el que intentaran acercarse y enamorar a alguien que ya lo amaba a él, otra de las razones por la cual dijo sin medir las malas consecuencias que Sakura era su novia, después de todo siempre había sido posesivo, además, ya le había dicho a Naruto que dejara de actuar como si Sakura fuese el amor de su vida, así que su agresión estaba justificada. **N**aruto miró con enojo a Sasuke. —Teme... — Y después el rubio murmuró algo que no fue comprendido por ninguno de los otros dos presentes en esa cocina, y como era su costumbre, su estado de animo cambio de un segundo a otro, y ahora se encontraba muy sonriente. —Nee~ Sakura-Chan, ¿Qué fue eso de Lee?

—¿Lo de Lee?

—"Ella me ama con toda la llama de su juventud"— Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

**N**aruto soltó una carcajada al recordar las palabras de Lee. —Él cejotas puede llegar a ser tan raro—rió—Pero...

—Sólo... una broma de mal gusto—Mintió Sakura y continúo comiendo, en un intento de que olvidarán esa vergonzosa escena que había armado Lee.

—Oigan, como mañana es sábado ¿Qué les parece si salimos a alguna parte?—Preguntó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero a pesar de haber invitado también a Sasuke no quitó la mirada de Sakura. Sasuke suspiro, porque Naruto definitivamente nunca entendería las cosas a la primera, ¿Qué ten difícil era ver que Sakura únicamente lo quería como amigo?

**E**lla se puso nerviosa, a parte de la mirada del rubio ¿Cómo reaccionaría Hinata? y se enojaba con ella por salir con Naruto, aunque también iba a ir Sasuke... pero lo peor de que Hinata se enojará era que ella nunca reclamaba, siempre se guardaba todo lo que le molestaba.

**N**aruto miraba confundido pero con una pequeña sonrisa como Sakura discutía consigo misma acerca de que responder, sin duda eso era algo que le gustaba de Sakura, se veía tan linda cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos y discutía consigo misma acerca de qué decir o hacer, era como si en su interior dos Sakuar se encontrarán discutiendo, sonrió.

—Hmp... Invita a una de tus amigas—Sakura frunció el ceño, acaso Sasuke no podía decir_ "¿Por qué no invitas a una de tus amigas?"_ o _"Si quieres, puedes invitar a una de tus amigas"_. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que dar órdenes?. Sasuke arqueó una ceja confundido de que Sakura lo viera con intenciones de matarlo, le estaba haciendo un favor a ella y a la rarita de Hinata y ¿así le agradecía?, definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres.

— ¿Eh?, ¿A caso te gusta una de las amigas de Sakura?—Preguntó Naruto sorprendido de que Sasuke quisiera estar con más personas, porque después de todo, Sasuke era la persona más antisocial que conocía, y se sorprendió aún más de qué aparentara interés por estar en compañía de chicas, dibujó una enorme sonrisa ¡Su mejor amigo no era gay!. Se puso a pensar cuál de las amigas de Sakura había cautivado el corazón de su Teme amigo.

**S**asuke por su parte frunció el ceño ¿Cómo demonios le iba a gustar una de las amigas de Sakura? Todas eran unas raritas, Ino le odiaba y él la odiaba por odiarlo además de que era una chismosa y platicona de primera, Karin ella estaba loca y era igual de rara que Suigetsu, y Hinata esa chica era tan tímida que lo hacía enojar, ¿Por qué demonios era tan tímida? … y esas eran todas las amigas de Sakura que conocía… ¿tendría más amigas?. De seguro serían igual de raras e insoportables que las que él ya conocía.

**S**akura había apretado el tenedor en sus manos, ya que las palabras del rubio la hicieron preocuparse. ¿A Sasuke le gustaba una de sus amigas? Ella nunca había considerado esa posibilidad y es que Sasuke no parecía interesado en ninguna chica… Ino y Karin estaban descartadas, Sasuke ya las había rechazado múltiples veces así que… ¿A él le gustaba Hinata?, eso... eso podía ser posible, ¿Él no estaba preocupado por los sentimientos de Hinata?, ¿Por eso había sacado el tema de ella?

—Déjame adivinar…—Murmuró Naruto poniendo su cara de estar pensando, cara que raramente aparecía en el rostro del Uzumaki, y Sakura se puso más nerviosa una parte de ella no quería escuchar cual de sus amigas le gustaba a Sasuke y la otra se moría por saberlo.

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja curioso de saber cuál sería la opción que daría Naruto.

—¿Es Hinata? —Preguntó no muy seguro, atento a cualquier señal de afirmación o negación que pudiera darle su amigo.

**S**asuke sonrió de lado, _Claro, le gustaba una chica con la que rara vez hablaba_. —Adivinaste—Dijo con sarcasmo que al parecer ninguno entendió.

**N**aruto sonrió. —¿Te has enamorado de la única chica que no ha mostrado tener interés en ti?

**C**omo era posible qué Naruto se creyera eso tan fácil, nunca había intercambiado más de 5 palabras por día con Hinata, ¿No se suponía que como su mejor amigo, debería conocerlo mejor?.

—Me muero de ganas por ver cómo te rechaza

—No creo que lo haga.

—Gracias por la comida. —Dijo Sakura cabizbaja no quería seguir escuchando la conversación de ellos dos. —Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

**S**asuke sonrió de lado al comprender la reacción de Sakura ¿Ella también se había tragado la mentira?. —Me gusta Hinata, así que invítala—Dijo para después tomar un poco de agua viendo divertido como Sakura apretaba los puños.

**N**aruto ajeno a lo que las palabras de Sasuke provocaron en Sakura sonrió y es que Sasuke nunca había mostrado interés en alguna chica. — No estés tan seguro de eso Sasuke, apuesto a que ni siquiera te atreves a confesarte.

—Adiós —Dijo Sakura colgándose su mochila y sin levantar la mirada caminó hacia la salida siendo seguida por Naruto y Sasuke.

**¿A**sí era como se sentía Hinata?, ella sabía muy bien que Hinata nunca aceptaría andar con Sasuke, como lo había dicho Naruto, Hinata nunca mostró interés en Sasuke, pero aún así… el saber que a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata hacía que le doliera mucho el corazón, ella notó como sus ojos se ponían llorosos así que decidió caminar un poco más rápido, porque no quería llorar enfrente de ellos.

—Nee~ Sakura-Chan no olvides invitar a Hinata me muero de ganas de ver como Sasuke es rechazado en su intento de enamorarla. — Naruto abrió la puerta sin dejar de ver a Sakura—Será muy divertido

**S**asuke torció la boca al ver como los ojos de Sakura se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. ¿¡Cómo demonios Naruto no se daba cuenta de eso!?, si bien le pareció divertido molestar a Sakura diciendo eso, nunca pensó que se lo tomará tan mal. Por eso prefería mantener la boca cerrada y desquitarse con el Dobe, Naruto no era tan sensible como los demás y aguantaba todos sus malos tratos, y él no era bueno, prediciendo lo que sus palabras ocasionaban en las demás personas.

**S**akura sonrió falsamente. —Yo se lo diré— La voz de ella se quebró y fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Sakura cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos y se giró hacía el frente dispuesta a salir corriendo por la puerta de esa casa no quería llorar enfrente de ellos. Pero no pudo contener más sus lágrimas al ver a Hinata a unos 10 pasos de la puerta completamente sonrojada, ¿Qué hacía Hinata en la casa de Sasuke?, ¿Cómo sabía ella donde vivía Sasuke?

—¿¡Sakura-Chan!? —Preguntó Naruto preocupado al ver como Sakura empezaba a llorar. Hinata alzó su mirada sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Naruto en la casa del Uchiha, ella había ido a suplicarle a Sasuke que no dijera nada y _–como Ino la obligó-_ a pedirle un poco de ayuda. Su sorpresa cambió a preocupación al ver como Sakura había comenzado a llorar.

—S-Sakura…

**S**asuke frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué demonios se ponía a llorar?, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, y esa era la razón de que se mantuviera lejos de ellas, después de todo ellas eran muy sentimentales y él... él era un asco en cuanto a medir las consecuencias de sus comentarios se trataba.

—Estoy ocupado Hyuga así que lárgate— Dijo con el tono más frío y molesto que pudo _-asustando un poco a Hinata_- para después tomar a Sakura de la mano y comenzar a alejarse de esas dos personas que lo miraban confundidos, Naruto porque le hablará así a la persona que supuestamente amaba y Hinata por no entender que había ocurrido.

.

**S**asuke llevo a Sakura –_Quién fallaba en sus intentos por dejar de llorar y de zafarse de su agarre_- a un parque que estaba cerca de su casa, el cual estaba completamente vacío, todos preferían ir a un lugar más interesante que ese pequeño intento de parque sin juegos ni nada interesante, por suerte Naruto ni Hinata los habían seguido, porque si ellos lo estuvieran ahí o cualquier persona lo estuviera viendo de seguro solo conseguiría hacer llorar más a Sakura.

**S**uspiró para después abrazarla, ella al principio opuso resistencia, estaba cansada de que le gustase alguien como Sasuke, sin embargo al final cedió ante su abrazo. —Deja de llorar, tonta—Él obviamente no era muy bueno para expresarse con cariño—No me gusta tu irritante amiga.

**L**as lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de Sakura, ¿Cómo podía creerle?, ¿Desde cuándo Hinata iba a casa de Sasuke?, Hinata era mucho más linda que ella por lo que no debería de sorprenderse de que a Sasuke le gustará ella, aún no lograba entender cómo es que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella en vez de Hinata... y tal vez ella, aún conservaba esa baja autoestima que la había caracterizado cuando era niña.

—Sólo lo dije para molestarte —Acarició el cabello de Sakura quien tenía su cara escondida en su pecho, forzándose a no emitir ningún ruido que la delatara de seguir llorando y fallando en el intento.

—Está bien si te gusta—Contestó Sakura, apartando un poco su cara del cuerpo de Sasuke pero sin atreverse a alzar la mirada al rostro de él—No tienes porque mentirme. N-no me molesta.—mintió.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en mentir? Era pésima para hacerlo así que no tenía caso que lo hiciera. Se separo un poco de ella y le alzó el rostro con su mano, y pudo ver como algunas cuantas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ya enrojecidos.

—¿Me amas? — Preguntó de nuevo Sasuke pero esta vez no la dejo contestar, él sabía muy bien cuál sería su respuesta, pero ella ya empezaba a preguntarse el porqué de hacerlo, y deseaba que fuera diferente, después de todo, Sasuke al parecer sólo le causaba daño.—Si lo haces es obvio que te moleste.

Sakura frunció el ceño, se separó del él y lo miró a los ojos —No lo hace, ella es…—bajo la mirada— muy linda así que es normal que…

—No me gusta —Repitió molesto.— Puede ser linda pero su personalidad... me irrita.

**S**akura sonrió aún triste sin mirar a Sasuke a la cara, y es que… ¿Qué cosa no lo irritaba? Él parecía estar siempre molesto con todas las personas que lo rodeaban y únicamente cuando estaba sólo se veía tranquilo y feliz.

—Hmp...me gustas—Escuchó decir a Sasuke, antes de que él pusiera sus labios sobre los suyos y comenzara a besarla, pero no duró mucho ya que él se separó antes si quiera de que ella comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.—Así que deja de llorar.

Sakura muy diferente a lo que Sasuke esperaba frunció el ceño molesta, ¿Qué pretendía al besarla? Un sonrojo invadió su rostro ¿Él había dicho "Me gustas"?".—Eres un idiota.

Él sonrió, al parecer el enojo de ella ahora era más grande que su tristeza.—Tú eres la idiota por amarme.

Ella no pudo decir nada más estaba de acuerdo con eso, y definitivamente tenía que cambiar sus sentimientos, no quería seguir sufriendo.

**S**asuke bufo molesto. —Lo siento.—Sakura lo miró como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma, y es que nunca lo había escuchado disculparse, ni siquiera lo hacía cuando llegaba tarde a alguna clase.—No suelo detenerme a pensar como se sentirán los demás antes de hablar.

**S**akura sonrió, eso era demasiado cierto, suspiró. —¿Por qué me has besado?

—Por qué me gustas—Contestó como si nada, Sakura se sonrojo—Pero no te hagas ilusiones no te quiero, ni te amo—Dijo Sasuke, confirmandole a Sakura que él siempre hablaba sin pensar en como se sentirían los demás —Bueno... no todavía—Sakura no dijo nada pero intento sonreír. —Y... ¿Quieres qué te acompañe a tu casa?—Preguntó, porque definitivamente no quería escuchar los griteríos de Naruto.

**E**lla simplemente asintió. Sasuke le volvió a tomar de la mano y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Sakura, la mayor parte en silencio el cual era interrumpido por algunos comentarios que ella hacía, porque Sakura odiaba el silencio.

**Y** una vez que estuvieron cerca de su casa, Sasuke sonrió de repente. —Tienes una fiesta

**S**akura frunció el ceño comprobando lo que había dicho Sasuke, genial, hacían una fiesta en su casa y ella no estaba invitada, definitivamente iba a matar a Sasori, aunque sus padres también tenían la culpa Sasori solo era 3 años mayor que ella, ¿Qué tan responsable podía ser alguien de 19?

**E**n su casa no había tanta gente a lo mejor solo sería su grupito de amigos, ¿Pero porqué precisamente tenían que reunirse en su casa,si Sasori vivía sólo en un departamento? **S**akura gruño. Iba a hacer a Sasori sufrir, no iba a ponerse en contacto con él, que el se preocupara y se asustará por el paradero de ella. Alguien salió de su casa y ella se oculto detrás de Sasuke, para su alivió, se trataba del raro de Tobi.

—Creo que llamas más la atención si de repente te ocultas detrás de alguien—Sasuke rió, al ver los extraños movimientos que el sujeto de la mascara hacía.—A parte de que tu mini-grito no ha pasado desapercibido por el rarito de la mascara. —Y como ya lo había pensado, los amigos de Sakura, eran todos unos raros.

**E**lla asomó su cabeza y pudo ver como Tobi miraba en su dirección, hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, ella supuso que él sonrió, pero no podía saberlo ya que esa mascara ocultaba toda su cara, y él corrió dentro de la casa gritando divertido para después llamar a Deidara.

—Creo que no ha entendido la señal—Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, se giró para ver a Sakura, pero ella ya se encontraba corriendo calle abajo,alcanzó a escuchar como alguien gritaba_ "Sakura esta escondida, senpai"_ y después un _"Callate idiota"_, él suspiró, y después corrió detrás de ella.

.  
.

_Continuara _

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado :)_

_Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos :3_

_P.d.:_

_Oyuky Uchiha, he dicho que los reviews son gratis ewé_

_Cris: Suponiendo que eres la misma que comento ~What´s your favorite color?~ ¿Te gustaría que los escribiera -al Team 7- de grandes, o que en el mismo fic escribiera como ellos van creciendo? _

_. . . ._

**___No lo olviden, los Reviews son gratis, así que regalenme uno :D_**


	5. El plan de Naruto

**G**racias por los reviews, y perdonen la tardanza x), me daba flojerita editar xD

...

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**El plan de Naruto**  
**.**

**H**inata trató de tranquilizarse, él hablar con Sasuke no podría ser tan difícil además Kiba y Shino estaban con ella por lo cual no tenía nada que temer ¿verdad?, tomó aire buscando un poco de valor para no arrepentirse, después de todo necesitaba saber si Naruto ya lo sabía o no... ¿Pero por qué de todas las personas, por qué tuvo que ser Sasuke el que la había escuchado?, ella no entendía... ¿Por qué a las chicas les gustaba tanto Sasuke? A ella le parecía demasiado intimidante y demasiado serio, admitía que era bien parecido pero... su personalidad...

**k**iba sonrió al notar como su amiga se ponía cada vez más nerviosa —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hina—Le dio un pequeño empujón ya que ella se había quedado completamente congelada en frente de la casa de los uchiha.

**H**inata le sonrió a su peli-castaño amigo, tomó aire, decidiendo poner toda su atención en lo bonito que era el suelo de la entrada de la casa para evitar ponerse más nerviosa _-cosa que no estaba funcionando muy bien-._

—¿¡Sakura-Chan!?— La voz de Naruto hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido, pánico por no saber si él ya sabía de sus sentimientos y felicidad por poder verlo, pero cuando vio el rostro de Sakura llorando una terrible angustia remplazo sus nervios ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

—S-Sakura…—Hinata quiso caminar hasta ella y abrazarla pero la voz fría y cortante de Sasuke, hizo que se asustara tanto que no pudo dar otro paso más, realmente no entendía que le veían las chicas a Sasuke, ni tampoco entendía como alguien tan alegre y buena persona podía ser tan amigo de alguién tan serio e intimidante.

—Estoy ocupado Hyuga así que lárgate—Ordenó él para después tomar a Sakura de la mano y comenzar a alejarse de ellos, llevándose a su pelirrosada amiga lejos de su campo de visión, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?. Ninguno de los presentes había dicho algo hasta que el gritó de Naruto los espabiló.

— ¡Agg… Soy un verdadero idiota! —Gritó el de ojos azules para después comenzar a jalar y revolver su cabello, en señal de desesperación y frustración.—Sa-Sakura-Chan debe de odiarme—Susurró para sí mismo, y es que... ¿Cómo no había notado que cada palabra que salía de su boca lastimaba a Sakura?, frunció el ceño, realmente estaba molesto consigo mismo.

—Naruto-kun —Hinata trató de tranquilizarse, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido a Sakura, ya que no lograba comprender que era lo que hacía su amiga con ellos dos, o qué es lo que la había hecho llorar, pero olvidando el hecho de que su amiga estuviera llorando estaba un poco feliz, no porque le alegrará el sufrimiento de ella, si no porque pudo ver claramente la preocupación que tenía Sasuke por Sakura, al parecer el Uchiha no eran tan insensible como parecía.— ¿Por qué Sakura e-estaba llorando?

Naruto dejó de atormentarse mentalmente cuando escuchó la voz de Hinata, cayendo en el hecho de que no se encontraba solo y que tres pares de ojos lo estaban viendo… bueno dos pares, Shino estaba más ocupado en ver la casa de al lado que en prestarle atención… es que… ¿Acaso ese chico podía sentir la presencia de los insectos dentro de esa casa?

Suspiró para después mirar a Hinata a los ojos. —Simplemente he sido un insensible al igual que el Teme…

Hinata se sorprendió, ¿Naruto siendo igual que Sasuke?, ella lo miro claramente confundida

—Creo… que me rindo —Dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que sonreía pero no como solía hacerlo, esa sonrisa no reflejaba para nada felicidad, pero el Uzumaki si estaba un poco contento, no por lo que le había hecho a Sakura, si no porque Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que ella se ponía triste, y él ni siquiera había notado algo — A partir de hoy voy a apoyar a Sakura-Chan con el Teme.—Susurró Naruto sólo para si mismo.

— ¿eh?...—Preguntó Hinata no muy segura de si había escuchado bien.

**N**aruto sonrió, volviendo a su personalidad normal.—Nee~ Hinata procura no estar cerca de Sasuke.—Hinata lo miró confundida y él se detuvo a pensar mejor sobre lo que había pasado, ¿Sasuke realmente estaba enamorado de Hinata?. Ella asintió nerviosa, aún sin entender el por qué del que no se debería de acercar, pero no era como si le fuera a costar mucho el hacerlo, ya que apenas y mantenía contacto con Sasuke.

**R**ecordó cual era el motivo de que estuviera ahí, tomo aire armándose de valor, tenía que saber si Naruto ya sabía de sus sentimientos o no —Naruto-Kun—Susurró ella capturando la atención del nombrado—Él... ¿Te dijo lo que me escuchó decir?—Preguntó procurando no dar información de más, porque no podía arriesgarse a delatarse ella sola, y al parecer Naruto no sabía nada, ya que actuaba como normalmente lo hacía.

**N**aruto arqueó una ceja, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que Sasuke hubiera dicho de Hinata... pero no habían hablado de ella hasta que el menciono su nombre hace unos cuantos minutos —Decirme ¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido y es que al parecer a Hinata le preocupaba mucho cual fuera su repuesta.

Hinata suspiro aliviada y él la observo con curiosidad, ¿Qué fue lo que pudo haber escuchado Sasuke?, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegó a sus oídos el sonido de asco que había hecho Kiba, giró su mirada a la casa de al lado, donde Shino estaba entrando como si de su casa se tratase, ¿Con qué clase de personas se estaba juntando Hinata? No es que no fueran sus amigos, Kiba y Shino eran buenas personas... ¿Pero desde cuando se metían a casas ajenas?

.

**S**asuke se detuvo después de correr 10 pasos y frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué demonios estaba corriendo detrás de Sakura?.—Tsk...—Sakura ni siquiera se había detenido cuando él dejo de correr, volvió su mirada hacía atrás, ella estaba huyendo de nada, no había nadie en la calle más que ellos dos... y esa viejita que le estaba sonriendo, _¿¡Y por qué le estaba sonriendo!?_

**A**partó su vista de la anciana y buscó con la mirada a Sakura, y no tardo mucho en encontrarla ella se había caído y estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una cara que claramente reflejaba que estaba reprimiendo el dolor que sentía, y tal vez la viejita se burlaba de Sakura y no le estaba sonriendo a él.

**S**onrió de lado y una vez cerca de Sakura pudo apreciar como tenía los ojos llorosos. —Torpe.—Dijo sin pensarlo, esperó que Sakura se sintiera apenada, pero en vez de eso ella se había enojado.

**A**rrugó el entrecejo y se puso de pie ignorando el pequeño ardor que sentía en sus manos, decidida a no llorar de nuevo en ese día.— ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? — Sasuke frunció el ceño, él... no la estaba siguiendo.

—Hmp.

**S**akura sonrió al ver como él apartaba la vista de ella con disgusto. Siguió caminando siendo seguida por él, quien se mantenía unos cuantos pasos atrás. —Me estas siguiendo —Informó Sakura deteniéndose y girándose a ver a Sasuke.

**É**l arqueó una ceja. —Sólo estoy …— La había seguido sin pensarlo... él solo... estaba esperando a que ella se dignará a darle los apuntes, solo era eso.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —Preguntó Sakura después de entender que Sasuke no diría una palabra más.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.—Sakura...— Ella se sonrojo, le gustaba escuchar a Sasuke decir su nombre...—Solo estoy esperando a que me des los apuntes de clase.

**E**lla no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste,y es que esa era la única razón por la que Sasuke estaba con ella ¿verdad?, bajo la mirada del rostro de él, dispuesta a buscar las copias de los apuntes que había sacado para Naruto y Sasuke.

—Hmp—Sasuke tomó una de las manos de Sakura provocando que ella se asustara, bufo molesto consigo y con Sakura, ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa expresión tan triste?

Ella sonrió nerviosa e intento apartar la mano del agarre de Sasuke.—Lo siento—Dijo Sakura sin saber muy bien el por qué de que se disculpara, pero... Hinata tenía razón, a veces Sasuke daba miedo.

—Molesta—Susurró Sasuke, cosa que solo provocó que Sakura se enojara, definitivamente tenía que dejar de estar enamorada de alguien tan... irritante como lo era Sasuke. —Te acompaño—Dijo volviendo a tomar la mano de ella y apartando la mirada de Sakura , y pudo jurar que escuchó la leve risa de la viejita que los observaba desde no muy lejos, definitivamente las viejitas eran unas chismosas.

**S**akura sonrió al mismo tiempo que un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, definitivamente el Uchiha era una persona demasiado complicada de entender, Sasuke solo suspira y se dejo guiar por ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó, ya que obviamente no estaban dirigiéndose de regreso a su casa _-donde al parecer la fiesta aún seguía-._

—A la casa de Ino—Sakura sonrió.—Necesito cambiarme de ropa y acabar la tarea.

**S**asuke bufó molesto al saber que tenía que acercarse a la casa de la fastidiosa Yamanaka, ella rió por su reacción, sabía muy bien que Ino y Sasuke habían empezado a llevarse mal desde el año pasado, por qué Sasuke cometió el grave error de rechazar a Ino enfrente de muchos _-demasiados para el gusto de su rubia amiga-_ alumnos de la escuela, y el que algunas chicas se rieran de Ino no ayudo en nada.

—¿Tienes tu ropa en su casa?—Preguntó Sasuke en un intento de entablar una platica, ya que llevaban 10 minutos en silencio, y aunque a él no le molestará en lo absoluto, a Sakura parecía ponerle demasiado nerviosa que él no le hablara.

—Suelo quedarme mucho en su casa.

**S**asuke sonrió. —Deberías tener cuidado— Sakura lo miró confundida, y Sasuke lo dijo, porque si la Yamanaka se divertía llamándolo gay, entonces el también podría hacer lo mismo.—Ella es lesbiana.— Ella lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Cómo su mejor amiga podía ser lesbiana sin que ella lo supiera?— Se le declaro a Hinata, y luego la obligo a que ella le dijera que la amaba.

**Y** ahí comprendiendo a lo que se refería —Eso… era una práctica para Hinata— Al decir esas palabras un destello apareció en la mente de Sakura, ¿Era por eso que Hinata había ido a la casa de Sasuke?, después de todo su pelinegra amiga había estado demasiado nerviosa por el hecho de que Sasuke le revelará su secreto a Naruto.

**S**asuke sonrió al ver que Sakura pareció comprender el porqué de que Hinata estuviera en su casa, cosa que para él no había sido difícil entenderlo, ya que conociendo a la Yamanaka, y la inseguridad de la ojiperla, resultaba algo evidente, cual sería su reacción. ¿Tan chismoso lo creía la Hyuga?

—Aunque lo dudó... ¿Se lo dijiste a Naruto?—Preguntó un poco preocupada de que los sentimientos de Hinata hayan sido descubiertos.

**É**l simplemente negó con la cabeza, porque como todo Uchiha, Sasuke odiaba decir las cosas si con tan solo un gesto se lograban entender.

**E**lla se detuvo. —Naruto... no le he dado los apuntes a él—Dijo un poco preocupada, ella no podía estar enojada con él, sabía muy bien que era tan despistado y que había dicho las cosas sin darse cuenta de lo mal que la hacían sentir, ya que estaba demasiado alegre con la noticia de que a Sasuke le gustaba alguien.

—Dudó que el Dobe haya pensado en pasar los apuntes.—Respondió Sasuke, porque Naruto, simplemente no era un alumno responsable.

**S**akura estuvo de acuerdo con eso, suspiro, Naruto definitivamente necesitaba aplicarse más a los estudios, le entregó a Sasuke las copias que había sacado de sus apuntes. —Tienes razón… No trabajamos mucho, ya que los maestros estuvieron en junta.—Comentó Sakura con un poco de resentimiento, y es que ella era tan estudiosa. —Adiós—Sasuke la miró confundido. —Dudó que quieras estar cerca de Ino, o que ella te quiera cerca.

.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño al ver como Shino salía de la casa de a lado con una caja en sus brazos ¿Desde cuando Shino robaba a ancianas? — ¡Shino! Hasta alguien como yo sabe que robarle a una viejita está mal.

**S**hino arqueó una ceja, y al comprender a lo que se refería Naruto se acercó a él dispuesto a enseñarle que lo que llevaba en la caja —No estoy robando, había muchos insectos dentro de esta casa, así que los estoy sacando.

**N**aruto se tranquilizó un poco, probablemente si la viejita se encontraba con tantos insectos en su casa se moriría de un susto, cosa que de seguro a Sasuke no le molestaría en lo más mínimo y es que de lo poco que hablaba Sasuke, unas cuantas veces llego a mencionar lo irritante que le parecía su vecina. Kiba se posiciono cerca de Hinata a sabiendas de que Shino no acercaría insectos cerca de una chica, no es que él les tuviera miedo a los insectos, pero… eran demasiados insectos juntos y ... daban asco.

—Bueno creo que tengo que irme, Adiós—Se despidió Naruto para después comenzar a alejarse, a él no le molestaría pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos, pero el hecho de que Shino tuvieran tantos insectos cerca hacía que una vocesita -_que casi nunca escuchaba_- le gritará que se alejara antes de que algún insecto se escapará de la caja y decidiera atacarlo.

.

**H**inata suspiró cuando Naruto les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Había tenido un gran avance al no desmayarse después de pasar tanto tiempo con él pero… no había platicado mucho, se regaño mentalmente por eso, cosa que Kiba notó.

—Ánimo Hinata, estoy seguro de que…

—¡Oigan!, bueno ustedes no… —Naruto tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas— ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?

**E**l rostro de Hinata comenzó a adquirir diferentes tonos de rojo, Naruto estaba muy cerca de ella. — ¿E-en qué puedo ayudarte, Na-naruto-kun?

**N**aruto se separó lentamente de Hinata, porque el ya sabía que cada vez que su rostro se sonrojaba ella probablemente se desmayaría, cosa que él aún no comprendía el por qué… pero al parecer era él único que seguía preocupándose por eso, ya que los demás ya lo veían como algo normal o incluso actuaban como si él tuviera la culpa.—¿Podrías pedirle a Sakura que salga contigo, mañana?

**H**inata logró control los nervios que sentía al estar Naruto sujetando sus manos —¿Salir?...Pero…

**N**aruto sonrió e interrumpió a Hinata—Quiero que Sakura vaya para que…

**K**iba frunció el ceño—No habías dicho que te rendías con ella.

**N**aruto se sorprendió de que Kiba lo hubiera escuchado, ya que ni Hinata había entendido lo que él susurro, pero no pudo comprender el porqué de que estuviera enojando con él.—¿eh? Yo solo quiero que se encuentre con Sasuke.—Naruto bufó al pensar en la personalidad de Sasuke, ¿Cómo podía haber tantas chicas enamoradas de él a pesar de su forma de ser?— Estoy seguro que él Teme nunca le pedirá una cita y si no lo hace nunca se dará cuenta de lo linda que es Sakura

**H**inata sonrió al saber que ayudaría a su amiga con Sasuke.—Entonces te ayudaré con eso N-Naruto-Kun

—¡Gracias Hinata-Chan!

—El que tengan una cita no te asegura que Sasuke se empiece a enamorar de Sakura—Dijo Shino arruinando el estado de animo de Naruto y acercándose con su caja de insectos.

**T**odos retrocedieron un paso.

**N**aruto torció la boca.—Estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta.

**H**inata sonrió, Naruto era tan buena persona.

. .

**I**no frunció el ceño al abrir la puerta de su casa—Hueles a Uchiha.

**S**akura giró los ojos, era imposible que Ino supiera que había estado con Sasuke, sólo estaba adivinando _–o eso quería creer-_ aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas la delataba fácilmente con Ino. — ¿Y a que huele un Uchiha?—Preguntó Sakura en un intento de desviar la atención de Ino, cosa que funciono, su amiga jamás desperdiciaría una oportunidad para ofender a Sasuke.

—A ególatra, testarudo, orgulloso y en el caso de Sasuke a gay. —Sakura dejo escapar una risa, e Ino sonrió, al parecer su amiga estaba de tan buen humor como para no afectarle el hecho de que acababa de insultar al "_amor de su vida_". —¿Y a qué se debe la visita de la señorita Frente?

—Cerda…—Sakura frunció el ceño e Ino supo que había terminado con el buen humor de Sakura, ella odiaba que le llamaran "_Frente_".

. . .

**S**asuke frunció el ceño y cerró su libreta para después aventarla al bulto de libretas que estaba en su mesa, definitivamente odiaba hacer cosas de la escuela cuando ya estaba en casa… y es que cada cosa que pasaba lo distraía de sus deberes -_cualquier cosa era más interesante que los deberes-_ y por lo tanto terminaba poniéndole más tiempo de lo necesario, y el echo de que hubiera empezado a trabajar a las nueve no ayudaba mucho.

**T**odo era culpa de Naruto, de alguna extraña forma Sasuke sabía que todo era era culpa de el Dobe… así, si Naruto no se hubiera enojado con él, él no hubiera estado enojado como para estar en la escuela y por lo tanto no estaría pasando los apuntes…aunque él fuera el causante del enojo de Naruto... el Dobe tenía la culpa por enojarse.

**S**e puso de pie y después de tomar un vaso de agua y de asegurarse de que toda su casa estuviera bien cerrada, aunque últimamente los acosos de sus _"Fangirls_" habían descendido no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, y justo cuando entro en su cuarto su celular comenzó a sonar, lo ignoró completamente ya que lo único que él deseaba era dormir, se quitó su ropa para después ponerse el viejo pans que usaba como pijama y se acostó en su cama y para su mala suerte su celular aún seguía sonando, frunció el ceño y contestó.

—Teme~—Habló Naruto desde el otro lado del teléfono con una energía demasiado característica de él, ¿Cómo podía tener tanta energía a las once de la noche?.

—¿Tienes idea de que hora es? —Preguntó molesto para después colgar, no estaba de humor para hablar con Naruto... bueno no es que no estuviera de humor, simplemente quería dormir.

_Su teléfono volvió a sonar._

—No quiero comer Ramen—Dijo para después volver a colgar.

_Volvió a sonar._  
**S**i Sasuke estuviera completamente despierto hubiera apagado su celular o quitado el sonido.

— ¡Quieres dejarme hablar! — Sasuke no respondió nada. Naruto se aclaro la garganta. —Teme~ quiero verte mañana.

**S**asuke cerró los ojos pero no colgó el teléfono. —Yo no.

—Pues…—Naruto se quedó callado durante unos segundos— No creo que a Fugaku le haga gracia que sus hijo se salté clases mientras él pasa todo el día trabajando para pagar tu educación.

**S**asuke gruñó, él solo quería dormir. — ¿Dónde? —Preguntó, si bien podía decirle a Naruto que su amenaza no funcionaba porque él podía delatarlo con Kushina decidió concederle la "_victoria_" a su rubio amigo, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y necesitaba darle los apuntes a Naruto, si no estaba seguro de que reprobaría materias_ -de nuevo-._

**E**scuchó un intentó de risa maligna de parte de Naruto, pero decidió pasarla por alto, lo más probable es que estuviera disfrutando de su supuesta victoria en contra de él. _Tan infantil_. —A las cuatro, en la fuente del centro comercial.

— ¿Centro comercial? —Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, había varías cosas en ese lugar, lo único bueno que ellos podrían hacer ahí sería ir al cine, comer, e ir a los 2 locales de vídeo juegos.

**F**runció el ceño y Naruto rogó al Dios del Ramen que Sasuke aceptara, y es que no era secreto para nadie que el Teme odiaba los lugares donde había gente, e ir al centro comercial, en sábado, a las cuatro, implicaba encontrarse con mucha gente _–demasiada para el gusto de Sasuke-_.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó Naruto sin dejar de rogarle en su mente al Dios del Ramen.

—Esta bien…—Contestó sin mucho entusiasmo, después de todo debía de portarse menos cruel con él. Naruto sonrió al ver que convenció a Sasuke -_quién no oponía tanta resistencia cuando lo único que quería era dormir-._

**T**omó aire para poder soltar demasiadas palabras de agradecimiento, que después se convertirían en un detallado reporte sobre lo que había hecho durante el día, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera soltar un sonido Sasuke ya había colgado.

. .

**S**akura se estiró todo lo que pudo en el pequeño espacio que tenía, sin contar que el abrazo que estaba recibiendo de Ino no le permitía moverse mucho, se liberó como pudo,y con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga salió de la cama, buscó su mochila para tomar su celular en busca de alguna señal de preocupación y sufrimiento de parte de Sasori. Pero para su enojo, su celular no tenía ninguna llamada perdida, frunció el ceño pensando que debió de haberle pasado por encima a la marioneta antes de huir de los insectos, tenía un mensaje pero era de parte de Hinata, quien le había pedido salir pero sin Ino, ¿Estarían ellas dos peleadas?. Suspiró y confirmo la salida con Hinata.

— ¿Por qué te despiertas tan temprano? —Se quejó Ino sin siquiera mirar a Sakura, se revolvió en su cama en busca de caer dormida de nuevo, pero era inútil —Ahora recuerdo el por qué de que dejara de invitarte a dormir, eres realmente molesta, Frente.

**S**akura sonrió, pero inmediatamente después frunció el ceño. — ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera se preocupe por donde pase la noche? — Se quejó Sakura sentándose en un espacio libre de la cama.

—Creo que es obvio que pasarías la noche en casa de una de tus amigas —Contestó Ino tratando de arreglar un poco su desordenado cabello.

**S**akura torció la boca e Ino sonrió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha, para así lograr deshacerse del poco sueño que todavía le quedaba, después de todo tenía que arreglarse para ir a una cita con Sai... bueno primero tenía que avisarle a Sai que tendrían una cita.

. . .

**S**asuke frunció el ceño al no ver la cabellera rubia de Naruto por ninguna parte, él había llegado quince minutos después de las cuatro con la finalidad de no estar esperando a Naruto y de igual forma tendría que esperarlo.

**S**e dejó caer en una banca cercana a la pequeña fuente donde había quedado con Naruto, cerró los ojos y se acomodo los audífonos para cambiar el molesto ruido de las personas por el de su música, de vez en cuando abría los ojos para buscar a su amigo pero lo único con lo que se encontraba era con chicas que de vez en cuando se le quedaban viendo, frunció el ceño definitivamente iba a matar a Naruto, y que se fuera olvidando de que le pasara los apuntes, que reprobara.

**S**acó su celular de su bolsillo para saber la hora, topándose con que ya habían pasado veinte minutos, evito fruncir el ceño pero en cambio le dedico una maldición a Naruto, para eso le había insistido tanto en la noche, todo para dejarlo plantado… tal vez a eso se debía su risa maléfica, vaya venganza había planeado, dejarlo plantado. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse pero un pequeño punto de color rosa que percibió cerca de él le hizo girar la mirada, encontrándose con Sakura, quien estaba tecleando algo en su celular, demasiado abstraída del mundo real como para notar su presencia, ¿Y desde cuando estaba ella ahí?

**D**io un paso hacía ella, pero después cambio de dirección dispuesto a comprarse algo que beber, después de todo él no estaba obligado a hablarle. Varias chicas se le quedaban viendo pero prefirió ignorarlas, si seguía arrugando tanto el entrecejo se arrugaría pronto, y conociendo a su madre de seguro trataría de ponerle tratamientos en la cara.

**C**ompró una botella de agua,y al ver a un chico rubio se acordó de Naruto y deseó que el Dobe tuviera un terrible dolor de estomago o que se volviera alérgico al Ramen, algo que lo hiciera sufrir, con algo tenía que pagar el hecho de hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo para nada.

**P**asó por el mismo lugar para poder salir del centro comercial, y se sorprendió de ver a Sakura en el mismo lugar pero con la diferencia de ahora en vez de teclear parecía estar haciendo una llamada, la vio torcer la boca para después separar su teléfono del oído. Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que a ella también se encontraba en la misma situación que él... ¿Quién la había dejado plantada?

Antes de que pudiera despegar la mirada de la figura de Sakura, ella se giró a verlo, porque, bueno, él no había apartado la mirada de ella por al menos dos minutos, y las personas suelen sentir cuando las miras fijamente ¿No?. Espero a que ella se le acercará y le empezara a platicar acerca de algo o que por lo menos le sonriese, pero ella aparto la mirada de él para volverla a poner sobre su celular. ¿De quién esperaba una llamada? , ¿Quién era tan importante para ella para que ni siquiera hubiera notado su presencia?

. . .

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó Sakura sorprendida al notar como él se había sentado de manera brusca cerca de ella, al parecer estaba enojado _-como siempre-._

— ¿Esperas a alguien? — Preguntó él sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

—Si… ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Sakura sintiéndose nerviosa.

—No…—Contestó para después de tomar de su agua, y es que ya no estaba esperando a Naruto, después de una hora era más que obvio que no tenía planeado aparecerse.

**S**akura simplemente sonrió y miro la hora en la pantalla de su celular, era muy extraño que Hinata la hubiera dejado plantada, no respondía sus llamadas pero si sus mensajes… le había dicho que ya no tardaba pero de eso ya hacía 20 minutos.

— Y… ¿Dejaron tu casa muy sucia? —Preguntó Sasuke después de que hubieran pasado 5 minutos en silencio.

**S**akura sonrió por el hecho de que Sasuke intentará mantener una plática con ella. —No lo sé —Respondió provocando que Sasuke se girará a verla confundido— Me quedé a dormir en casa de Ino.

**S**asuke sonrió de lado — ¿Y te hizo decirle que la amabas?—**E**lla rió. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?—Preguntó después de que pasaran dos minutos en silencio.

Se sonrojo. —U-una hora

**S**asuke la miró, ellade nuevo estaba consultando la hora en su celular—Creo que es obvio que te dejaron plantada.

—Yo... tal vez está retrasada... muy retrasada.

—Hmp...—Sasuke miró al rededor.

—Sasuke-kun...—Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada.—S-si no tienes nada más que hacer... quisieras—Tomó aire, ya no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad—¿T-tener una cita conmigo?—Preguntó cerrando los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de Sasuke, tal vez estaba abusando demasiado de su buena suerte, lo más probable sería que él la rechazara.

**S**asuke sonrió al ver lo nerviosa que ella estaba.—Esta bien—Contestó él después de unos segundos, que para Sakura parecieron horas.

—¿De verdad?

—Hmp...—Sasuke iba abrir la boca para decir que solo lo hacía como agradecimiento a que ella le hubiera pasado las notas, pero al ver como Sakura se ponía de pie con una enorme sonrisa y estiraba su mano hacía él, prefirió cerrar la boca y simplemente tomar su mano.

**Y** al hacer eso varias de las chicas que lo habían estado mirando todo ese tiempo, intentaron asesinar a Sakura con la mirada, porque después de todo, había sido él, quien se acerco a ella, ¿Y qué de bueno tenía esa chica pelirrosada?.

—¿Tienes hambre?—Preguntó Sakura ignorando completamente las miradas de las demás chicas mientras recorrían el centro comercial agarrados de la mano.

Y ¿Desde cuando él dejaba que una chica _-o alguien-_ le tomara de la mano?, tal vez, solo quería saber que era lo que tanto le gustaba a Naruto de Sakura...

—Si...—Contestó al notar como Sakura lo miraba fijamente.

.

.

.

* * *

Dejen comentario :D, son gratis :)

.

.


	6. Hmp

**Hola~**

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios :)

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Hmp...**  
**.**

**E**lla se sentía demasiado feliz por haber logrado tener una cita con Sasuke, aunque se sentía un poco mal, no podía aceptar que Hinata la hubiera dejado plantada ¿Y si llegaba y no la encontraba? ¿¡Y si le había pasado algo!?, se preguntó e inconscientemente apretó más el agarre de manos con Sasuke, quién le lanzó su típico monosílabo como respuesta.

**R**ió nerviosa ante la mirada que le dedicó Sasuke, giró su rostro y frunció el ceño, tenía que poner atención en lo que estaba haciendo, si Hinata llegaba y no la encontraba lo más obvio sería que le llamará al celular ¿verdad? tenía que estar atenta a su celular porque también podía recibir una llamada de Sasori, después de todo no podía quedarse mucho tiempo con Ino. Se golpeó mentalmente, ella bien pudo ir al apartamento de Sasori a pedirle las llaves de su casa y ... no, Sasori tenía que arrepentirse por haber hecho una fiesta en su casa sin su permiso, y por haberla hecho tocar una marioneta llena de insectos.

**S**onrió con malicia, intentaría evitar a toda costa a Sasori, sus padres tarde o temprano tendrían que llamar para hablar con ella y al no encontrarla llamarían a Sasori quien se llevaría un buen regañó.

—Sakura...—La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas del pequeño local de café. Sakura entrecerró los ojos molesta consigo misma, tenía que dejar de perderse en sus pensamientos, Sasuke la veía con su típica sonrisa de lado y sintió como comenzaba a ruborizarse.

—Lo siento—Susurró apenada bajando la vista hacía el menú que tenía enfrente. Suspiró. Bien, ahora si tenía que poner atención a su cita, después de todo era casi imposible que volviera a tener una cita con él.

**C**omenzó a leer el menú, cosa que no necesitaba, siempre que iba ahí pedía lo mismo, un delicioso Frappé de chocolate y alguna rebanada de pastel, apenas despegó la mirada del menú una camarera pelirroja y de ojos azules de no más de veinte años apareció para tomar la orden de ambos para después retirarse no sin antes a verle dedicado una coqueta sonrisa a Sasuke quien la ignoró por completo pero eso no evito que los nervios aparecieron en Sakura, ella sabía que no era ni la mitad de bonita de lo que era la camarera, torció la boca, solamente era una chica cerebrito con mucho suerte.

—¿Celosa?—Preguntó Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de lado. Sakura no volteó a mirarlo, Sasuke bufó, y ella se regaño, genial, había hecho enfadar a Sasuke.

—Lo siento.—Murmuró ella en voz baja. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que ella era rara –_al igual sus amigas_- pero aún así no le molestaba estar con ella.

**C**omieron en completo silencio, cosa que solo lograba poner más nerviosa a Sakura, Sasuke... Sasuke solo se dedicaba a tomar su café y de vez en cuando miraba divertido a ella, quien pasaba de estar nerviosa a estar enojada consigo misma y después ponía una sonrisa al probar un poco de ese empalagoso pastel de fresas que había pedido.

**S**akura levantó la vista una vez que termino su Frappé encontrando con que Sasuke la miraba fijamente, ¿De qué podía hablar con Sasuke?... ¿Del clima?, Sakura rodó los ojos ante su idea, hablar del clima solo indicaba que no sabía de que más hablar. Segundos después la joven camarera les dejó la cuenta y se volvió a retirar no sin antes mandarle un beso a Sasuke, él no mostró ninguna reacción ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso en cambio, Sakura estaba molesta ¿Cómo podía esa mujer ser tan descarada? ¿Qué a caso no había notado que ella estaba ahí?

**S**asuke sonrió de lado, Sakura definitivamente estaba celosa, pago la cuenta y tomó a la pelirrosa –_quien mantenía una pelea de miradas con la camarera-_ de la mano poniéndola de pie y caminaron hasta la salida del local, él podía jurar que en cualquier momento Sakura le enseñaría la lengua a la mesera.

—Tranquila…— Sakura se sonrojo al sentir como Sasuke se había detenido justo después de salir del local para después acercarse a ella y comenzar a besarla, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y el sonido del gruñido de la mesera la hizo reaccionar, ella torpemente respondió al beso de Sasuke -_ya que, ella nunca había besado_- y sintió como el sonreía contra sus labios para después separarse y continuar caminando.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, tenía que dejar de besar a Sakura, o lo más probable era que empezara a imaginarse cosas que no eran, después de todo ella no dejaba de ser una de sus tan fastidiosas _"Fangirls"._.. es más ni si quiera debería de estar en una ...

—Sa-Sasuke-kun—Tartamudeo Sakura obteniendo la atención de Sasuke, él no se giró a verla esperando a que continuara hablando pero los segundos pasaron y ella seguía callada, se giró a verla y ella desvió la mirada—N-nada.— Dijo nerviosa.

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja. —Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer?—Preguntó él al ver que no se dirigían a ninguna parte en especifico.

— ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?—Preguntó Sakura sonriendo, Sasuke rodó los ojos, por algo le había preguntado a ella ¿No?, Sakura comprendió que había hecho enojar a Sasuke -_de nuevo_-, bufó por lo bajo, ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien tan gruñón?

. .

—Ya son las nueve— Habló Sasuke después de ver la pantalla de su celular, Sakura dejo de ver a los pequeños Hamsters para acercarse a Sasuke, quien al parecer odiaba a los animales ya que desde que habían entrado a la tienda de mascotas, se había puesto más serio y había soltado la mano de Sakura. Ella poca importancia le había dado ya que le encantaban los animales y al no estar sujeta a Sasuke pudo explorar la tienda a su gusto.

**S**akura sonrió y se acerco a Sasuke quién aún tenía su celular en la mano, y los nervios volvieron a ella, si le pedía su número ¿se lo daría?. Torció la boca, por supuesto que no se lo daría, ya había sido demasiada suerte con que él hubiera aceptado la cita con ella y hasta la había besado, pero…después de eso Sasuke había empezado a comportarse más frío con ella.

**S**asuke sostuvo de nuevo la mano de Sakura y comenzó a caminar fuera de la tienda. —Vámonos.

. .

— ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? — Preguntó él una vez que estuvieron enfrente de la casa de la rubia menos favorita para él.

—Por nada en especial— Contestó Sakura apenas audible— Gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp— Fue lo único que dijo él antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar a su casa.

...

**S**asuke cerró los ojos tratando de buscar un poco más de paciencia para dejar marcado su puño en la cara de Naruto quien en ese momento se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. ¡Maldición! Naruto ni siquiera había parpadeado en los ocho minutos que llevaba viéndolo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Preguntó Sasuke molestó, Naruto no había abierto la boca para nada, simplemente había llegado a donde él estaba para después quedársele mirando.

**N**aruto sonrió. —¿Qué más podría querer?, dime Sasuke ¿Cómo te ha ido con Sakura-Chan?—Naruto sonrió esperando la repuesta de su amigo, pero el simplemente continúo ignorándolo, frunció el ceño, había esperado todo el fin de semana a que Sasuke le reclamase por dejarlo plantado y así él podía sacar el tema de sakura, ¡Pero el infeliz de Sasuke no había llamado para nada!—¡Teme! tienes que decirme, mira que ya te perdone el que no me pasaras la tarea, me conseguiste ¡tres días de castigo Teme!—Reclamó.

**S**asuke sonrió al recordar la pelea que Naruto había iniciado con Iruka, si Naruto supiera mantener la boca cerrada ante los reclamos de los maestros hubiera tenido que lidiar tan solo con un día de castigo pero Naruto no podía quedarse callado ante tal "injusticia".

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?—Preguntó Sasuke irritado de que lo volviera a ver fijamente.

—Tuvieron una cita ¿No?, cuéntame ¿Cómo te la pasaste?—Preguntó y Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué estaba feliz de que él hubiera salido con Sakura?, y no tardo mucho en entenderlo.

—Ella no se convertirá en mi novia.

**N**aruto puso los ojos en blanco.—¡Oh!, !Por el amor al Dios del Ramen Teme!—Gritó provocando que varias miradas se les quedaran observando, Naruto se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de la atención que había conseguido—¿Y por qué no la quieres como tu novia?—Preguntó una vez que la atención sobre ellos había desaparecido.

—Así que ya te rendiste con Sakura—Afirmo él evitando responder la pregunta de Naruto.—¿Por qué?

—Por qué me di cuenta de algo—Naruto sonrió—Pero... ¿Verdad que Sakura es muy linda?

Sasuke se puso de pie, ignorando a Naruto —Tenemos que ir a clase

—¡Teme! no evadas el tema.—Refunfuño Naruto siguiendolo.

**S**asuke suspiró—Si Naruto, Sakura es linda.

—Y tambien es divertida, y te soporta ese humor de perro que te cargas...y... ¿Ya son novios?—Preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Sasuke rió divertido.

—¿Cómo puede ser mi novia si apenas y la conozco?

**N**aruto rodo los ojos—La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.

**B**ien eso era cierto, la conocía desde la primera vez que Naruto había decidido gritarle que la amaba y de eso ya había pasado mucho—Apenas y le habló.— Aclaró Sasuke.

—Has hablado con ella mucho más de lo que has hablado con cualquier otra chica—Naruto sonrió—Además soportaste muy bien el estar con ella a solas ¿no?, ¡Además dejaste que ella te tocará!—Dijo -Gritó- Naruto demasiado emocionado y feliz, varias miradas curiosas se posaron sobre ellos -_de nuevo-._

—Deja de gritar Naruto—Contestó entrando en el salón, el rubio se puso nervioso repentinamente, y es que Sasuke tampoco le había pasado la tarea de esa clase, la clase de Kakashi, por lo que él no podía quedarse ahí, no quería otro día de castigo, no quería aumentar la ira de Kushina cuando se enterará.

—Vas a reprobar año—Dijo Sasuke cuando notó que su Dobe amigo se había quedado en la puerta del salón ya que tan solo faltaban 2 meses para terminar el cuarto semestre de la preparatoria y si Naruto seguía saltándose clase e incumpliendo con las tareas estaba más que seguro de que Naruto sería expulsado.

—Tranquilo Teme, Hinata-Chan me ayudará a estudiar, no es tan lista como Sakura-Chan pero estoy seguro de que me tendrá más paciencia, bueno... Adiós.

**S**asuke sonrió antes de sentarse, Naruto era un caso perdido pero tal vez con la ayuda de la Hyuga logrará aprobar, él había tratado de ayudarle pero Naruto simplemente no ponía atención y él no era muy bueno explicando, siempre terminaban jugando videojuegos en vez de terminar las tareas, Sakura también había tratado de ayudarlo pero ella no era nada paciente y terminaba aventándole a Naruto libretas, gomas, libros, todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, por lo que Naruto había decidido terminar los repasos con Sakura.

. . .

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó Ino exigiendo una respuesta a una muy confundida Sakura quien minutos antes se encontraba muy cómoda leyendo algo en la biblioteca hasta que su rubia amiga decidió irrumpir la tranquila estancia gritando su nombre para después arrastrarla hasta los baños.

**S**akura miró confundida a Ino, y después observo como Karin la miraba con el ceño fruncido y Hinata con una tímida sonrisa. —¿Y bien qué?

—¿Es cierto que tuviste una cita con Sasuke?—Preguntó karin.

**S**akura se sonrojo. ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto?

—¡Eso es tan injusto!—Gritó Karin, entendiendo por la reacción de Sakura, que los rumores eran ciertos.—Lo estas chantajeando con algo ¿verdad?, esa es la única explicación coherente.

**S**akura cruzó lo brazos y bufó. Karin podía ser tan exagerada—No lo estoy chantajeando—Sonrió nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Ino.—Solo estoy con suerte

—Yo diría mala suerte, Saku.—Ino suspiro— En serio, hay mejores tipos que Sasuke, él puede ser muy guapo, pero es enojon, egolatra, arrogante...

—Ino... No deberías hablar así de Sasuke.—Todas voltearon a ver sorprendidas a Hinata, ella nunca había salido en defensa del Uchiha, es más, ella apoyaba en que la personalidad de Sasuke no era para nada buena.

**I**no fue la primera en reaccionar —¡Oh no!, ¡Hinata no!— Gritó Ino tomando a Hinata de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco. Karin y Sakura supieron que Ino estaba sobre-reaccionando.—No me digas que te empezó a gustar el Uchigay

**H**inata negó al instante. —E-eso es imposible Ino.

**L**a Yamanaka suspiró aliviada.

**H**inata le sonrió a Sakura. —Pero...no creo que sea suerte Sakura, y-yo creo que Sasuke realmente siente algo por ti

**L**a nombrada se sonrojo y Karin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo es un exceso de suerte, no te acostumbres pelo de chicle—Dijo Karin con el entrecejo arrugado. —Pero, deberías aprovecharlo, así puedes acercarte a él, convertirte en su mejor amiga y ayudarme a mí para ser su novia— Karin sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto Sakura. —Solo era una broma.

**T**odas sonrieron para después salir de los baños y dirigirse cada una a su respectivo salón.

. . .

—¡Sakura! —El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tensó al escuchar su nombre, no necesito girarse para saber quien le gritaba, reconocía muy bien la voz de Sasori, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más ya estaba atrapada en un abrazo de su pelirrojo primo.—Has roto mi marioneta—Susurró apretando más a Sakura, llegandola a lastimar un poco.

—Danna... se hace tarde—Habló Deidara nervioso.

—S-Sasori—Habló Sakura intentado deshacerse del abrazó de Sasori quien segundos después la soltó.

—¿Qué has hecho con los insectos?—Preguntó confundido, Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿Qué no se había preocupado por ella?, Sasori comenzó a pellizcar las mejillas de Sakura provocando que ella se sonrojara, él rió.—Creo que deberías dejar de invadir la casa de Ino, Sakurita.

—¿Cómo lo..

—Danna...—Deidara volvió a interrumpir. Sasori rodó los ojos, para después entregarla a Sakura la llave de su casa.

—Deja de ser tan enojona rosadita—Sonrió ante el mohín que ella hizo—tu casa está limpia.

**U**na sonora explosión proveniente del baño de chicos se hizo presente. El rostro de Deidara se torno pálido y Sasori rodó los ojos.

—Procura que ningún maestro te vea saliendo de aquí o podrías acabar castigada, y eso podría manchar tu historial de niña buena—Dijo Sasori revolviendo el cabello de Sakura, para después seguir a Deidara.—Tranquilízate mocoso, si te ven tan preocupado solo conseguirás que nos castiguen

—Hn.

**S**akura camino tranquila hacía su próxima clase ya que le tocaba con Kakashi, quién siempre llegaba media hora tarde, sonrió al recordar que esa clase la compartía con Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al recordar que Kakashi había encargado que se organizaran en parejas para un trabajo que encargaría, torció la boca, lo más seguro sería que Sasuke trabajara con Naruto.

—¡Hey!, Sakura-Chan—Gritó Naruto para después abrazarla y girar con ella. Olvidando por completo que los demás salones ya estaban en clase. —¿Te divertiste ayer en tu cita con Sasuke?—Preguntó Naruto provocando un sonrojo en la chica

**A**sintió.—Gracias, Naruto—Murmuró Sakura cabizbaja, ya Hinata le había contado que su cita había sido gracias al rubio.

**N**aruto sonrió.—No hay de qué, Sakura-Chan, buena suerte con Sasuke-Teme.

**S**akura asintió.

—Por cierto, puedes sentarte en mi lugar—Dijo Naruto revolviendo el cabello de Sakura para después alejarse de ella.

**S**akura frunció el ceño.—¡Naruto!—Gritó e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca—No te saltes clases—Dijo en un murmulló que Naruto prefirió ignorar.

. . .

**S**asuke frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke-Kun ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?—Preguntó una chica, mientras que otro grupito de por lo menos 7 chicas los observaba. En ese momento se acordó porque había empezado a odiar llegar temprano a las clases.

—No—Contestó él sin voltear a verla, pasaron 2 minutos antes de que otra chica se atreviera a preguntarle lo mismo, ella también recibió una negativa, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver como una tercera chica se había sentado a lado de él sin siquiera preguntarle.

**S**e preparó para levantarse de su asiento e ir a buscar otro lugar donde sentarse pero la chica había dejado de manera brusca un pedazo de papel en frente de él, se sorprendió al ver que la que se había sentado era Sakura, sonrió de lado al ver como ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, no podía ver sus ojos porque tenía la cabeza gacha y sus mechones rosados los ocultaban.

**P**udo escuchar claramente como una de las chicas había insultado a Sakura, pero la pelirrosada pareció no darse cuenta de nada, desdobló el papel y sonrió al ver la causa de que ella estuviera tan nerviosa.

_¿Quieres ser mi compañero en el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei?_

**S**asuke sonrió mientras lentamente se acercaba al oído de Sakura, claramente pudo ver como las chicas que estaban viéndolo se habían quedado estáticas. —Sí—Respondió y solo por diversión deposito un pequeño beso en el cabello de Sakura, rió por lo bajo al ver como una chica ponía una cara de horror para después desmayarse, -_dramática_-.

**S**akura sonrió.—Gracias.—Y sin importarle que estuviera siendo fulminada por la mirada de muchas chicas, lo abrazó. Él no respondió al abrazo pero no la aparto.

—Sakura no te...—Comentó Sasuke en voz baja solo para que Sakura lo escuchara.

**S**akura hizo un mohín y lo interrumpió.—Ya lo sé...

**S**asuke escribió algo al reverso del papelito que le había entregado Sakura para después entregárselo a ella que sonrió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sonrojarse, las demás chicas soltaron un gruñido al ver eso. Cosa que Sakura ignoró de nuevo debido a que estaba demasiado contenta, Sasuke le acababa de dar su número.

—Gracias—Dijo ella para después volverlo a abrazar.

—Hmp

. .

—No pienso ir a la casa de Ino—Dijo apenas el timbre de salida sonó. —Así que iremos a mi casa

**S**akura sonrió, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ir de nuevo a la casa de Sasuke.

—Te esperó a las cuatro—Dijo él colgándose la mochila al hombro y encaminándose a la salida del salón.

—Esta bien—Respondió Sakura guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

—¿Qué eres de Sasuke?—Preguntó una chica con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura arqueó una ceja confundida al ver como las cinco chicas la miraban con enojo.—...Sólo una amiga

—No te queremos ver cerca de Sasuke, niña pelo de...

—Sakura-Chan—Interrumpió Naruto entrando al salón y tomando la mano de Sakura, las demás chicas bufaron y se alejaron de ellos.—Te acompañare a casa

**S**akura sonrió—Esta bien...

—Esas chicas si que dan miedo, ¿Nee, Sakura-Chan?—Pregunto Naruto una vez que salieron del salón

Ella solo sonrió.

.

.

_Continuará ..._

* * *

:) **S**i me dejan Reviews soy feliz(?)

Haré lo que pueda para subir el próximo mañana, o a mas tardar el sábado :)


	7. Itachi

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Aquí el capitulo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Itachi**  
**.**

**S**asuke abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al notar que su casa ya no estaba para nada como él la había dejado _-totalmente desordenada-_, sabía que sus padres no habían llegado por lo que eso solo podía significar una cosa...

—¡Bienvenido a casa estúpido hermano menor!—Grito el pelinegro mayor apareciendo de la nada para envolver a Sasuke en un -_muy asfixiante_- abrazo.

—Suéltame—Ordenó Sasuke sin moverse un poco, Itachi rodó los ojos, su hermano era un gruñón, se separo de su hermano para después adentrarse a la casa, siendo seguido por Sasuke quién dejó caer su mochila en uno de los sillones.—¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?

**É**l nombrado sonrió ante la -_según él_- adorable actitud de su hermano menor.—Esta también es mi casa—Se dejó caer en un sillón —¿Cómo pudiste desordenar tanto la casa en tan pocos días?—Preguntó encendiendo el televisor

—Hmp—Fue lo único que recibió Itachi como respuesta, Sasuke también había estado sorprendido de lo rápido que había hecho de la casa un completo desorden, definitivamente el que Naruto fuera su único amigo estaba influyendo en él, y no de una forma benefica.—Tengo hambre—Informó a su hermano dedicándole una media sonrisa, esa sonrisa que funcionaba para conseguir todo aquello que quisiera de Itachi, y solo bastaron 3 segundos para que Itachi después de un suspiró de fastidio se levantara del sillón y se adentrara a la cocina.

**E**l mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sabía muy bien que debía dejar de hacer caso a lo que le pedía su hermano menor... pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, después de todo cuando niño se había prometido ser el mejor de los hermanos mayores para su pequeño hermanito. Comieron en silencio e Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que en definitivamente Sasuke tenía problemas del habla, seguramente causados por aquel pequeño accidente cuando Sasuke apenas tenía un año, y él le había golpeado un poco -_demasiado_- fuerte con una pelota.

—¿Y me has extrañado?—Preguntó Itachi después de beber un poco de su agua, Sasuke lo miró burlón, como queriendo decir: "_Como si eso fuera posible_", Itachi suspiró, como extrañaba al inquieto y tierno niño de 6 años que era Sasuke ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa dulzura que caracterizaba a su estúpido hermano menor?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—Preguntó de nuevo Sasuke.

—Solo quería pasar más tiempo con mi hermano—Itachi se puso nervioso de repente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede?

**E**l mayor tomó aire para después mirar seriamente a Sasuke, quién arqueó una ceja confundido por el semblante tan serío que había adquirido el rostro de su hermano.—Sabes... hace un tiempo—Itachi con su tenedor comenzó a jugar con la comida que tenía en su plato, ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Sasuke?,Nuestra madre cree que eres gay... ¿Lo eres? y ¿si Sasuke se asustaba?—Sasuke...—Itachi subió su mirada para encontrarse con los negros ojos de su hermano, quien lo veía confundido y un poco molesto porque no dijera las cosas rápido.

**S**uspiró.  
¿Realmente su hermano era gay?

—Solo dilo—La impaciente actitud de Sasuke salió a flote.

—Bien... Tú y Naruto son muy buenos amigos ¿verdad?—Sasuke lo miró irritado, Itachi sonrió un poco nervioso.—Verás, hace unas cuantas semanas, nuestra madre escuchó una platica que tenías con Naruto, y ella escuchó que...—el sonido del timbre interrumpió a Itachi quien suspiró frustrado, estaba a punto de decir lo importante y a el destino se le ocurría interrumpirlo.

**S**asuke revisó la hora en su celular, eran las 4:15, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, volteó a ver a su hermano—¿No vas a terminar de decirlo?—Itachi negó con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó comiendo lo poco que quedaba en su plato, de seguro la persona que visitaba a Sasuke era Naruto, él mismo podría comprobar si su querido hermanito era o no era gay.

**D**espués de bufar fastidiado el menor se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar a Sakura, quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras escribía un mensaje en su celular, él sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arrebato para ver cuál era la razón de que ella frunciera el ceño y para averiguar quién se estaba robando la atención que la pelirrosa debía poner en él, y es que la imagen que él esperaba encontrarse, era la de una Sakura muy nerviosa y sonrojada por tener que estar en la casa del chico que amaba. Después de todo así estaría cualquiera de sus fangirl ¿no?

**S**akura se sobresaltó al no sentir su celular entre sus manos, levantó la vista aterrada, ¡Le había quitado su celular!, —¡Sasuke-kun, devuélvemelo!—Pidió mientras intentaba arrebatar el celular de las manos de Sasuke, y es que la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Karin no era para nada inocente. Siguió intentando inútilmente obtener su celular pero le tranquilizaba el hecho de que el Uchiha no pudiera posar su mirada por mas de 2 segundos en la pantalla.

**E**l sonido de unos platos rompiéndose llamó la atención de ambos, Sakura estaba asustada por que ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, Sasuke miraba confundido a su hermano, ya que Itachi tenía una tonta sonrisa de alivió en su rostro.

—Ita...—Sasuke no pudo terminar de llamar a su hermano debido a que se distrajo ya que Sakura le había arrebatado el celular y el hecho de que Itachi hubiera corrido hasta donde Sakura -_pasando sobre los platos rotos sin importarle_- le sorprendió.

—¿Ella es tu novia?—Preguntó Itachi demasiado emocionado -_Y es que la visita de su hermano no era Naruto, si no una bella pelirrosa_-, giró a Sakura -_quien estaba demasiado sonrojada_- ya que hasta ese momento ella le estaba dando la espalda a él, le levantando el rostro con una de sus manos para poder observarla mejor—Vaya Sasuke, ella es muy bonita—Itachi sonrió dispuesto a darle un abrazo, a una nerviosa y sonrojada Sakura.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño y jaló a la Haruno del brazo para separarla de su hermano.—Ella no es mi novia.

**I**tachi lo miró confundido, ¿Desde cuándo su hermano tenía amigas? -_Otro de los factores que hacían que las sospechas de su madre acerca de la sexualidad de su hijo menor crecieran-._

**S**akura estaba sonrojada, y con la cabeza gacha, medio escondida detrás de Sasuke, -_cosa que le pareció tierna a Itachi_- mientras él la mantenía agarrada del brazo... ¿Y desde cuándo su hermano toca a una chica? _-Otro más de los múltiples factores que aumentaba las inseguridades acerca de la sexualidad de su pequeño hermanito-._

—Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke-Chan—Dijo Itachi ganándose la atención de Sakura, y una mirada de odio de parte de Sasuke, la única persona que podía llamarle _Sasuke-chan_ sin ganarse una mirada de odio era Mikoto, y eso Itachi lo sabía muy bien—Me llamo Itachi Uchiha, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Preguntó él sonriendole a la chica.

—Será mejor que limpies el desastre que hiciste Itachi—Interrumpió Sasuke, antes siquiera de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca. Soltó el brazo de ella para tomar su mano y llevársela a su cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su mano ella había hablado.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno—Le sonrió a Itachi, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse enojado, él no sabía cual era la razón pero lo paso por alto, seguramente su enojo se debía a que en ese preciso momento estaba desperdiciando el tiempo en lugar de hacer el proyecto de Kakashi.

—Hermoso color de cabello— Dijo Itachi acercando su mano a los cabellos rosados de Sakura, sin poder evitar el preguntarse si ese era su color natural, pero ¿Quién se pintaba el pelo de rosa?. Estaba a centímetros tocar los cabellos extrañamente rosados de la chica cuando Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacía las escaleras, alejandola de Itachi.

—Limpia todo eso.— Ordenó Sasuke señalando el plato y el vaso roto—Después puedes irte.

**I**tachi sonrió divertido ante la actitud de su hermano menor. Bien, al menos ahora ya podía estar seguro de que Sasuke no era gay.

. . .

—No sabía que tenías un hermano.— Comento Sakura tratando de mejorar el pesado ambiente que se había instalado entre Sasuke y ella.

—Hmp—"Contestó" él, sentándose al igual que Sakura, en el suelo, quedando entre ellos dos una pequeña mesa donde trabajarían.

—¿Por qué estas tan enojado?— Preguntó un poco preocupada, no podía explicarse el porqué del comportamiento tan cambiante de Sasuke, quien durante gran parte de la cita que tuvieron pasaba de comportarse normal a comportarse frío y distante, pero como él la había besado en clase pensó que todo estaba arreglado, pero ahora Sasuke, quien en ese mismo instante la miraba con el ceño fruncido, la hacía preocuparse, ¿Había hecho algo?... aunque el Uchiha definitivamente era extraño.

—¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?—Preguntó Sasuke viéndola directo a sus ojos, ella lo miró confundida—Tenemos que hacer el aburrido proyecto de Kakashi, mi idiota hermano mayor esta en casa y como si fuera poco tengo que soportar ...

**I**tachi abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, quien maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Cómo no había puesto seguro?, Itachi sonrió satisfecho de haber interrumpido las hirientes palabras de su hermano _"Tengo que soportar tu presencia"_, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que Sasuke iba a decir, si, su hermano mayor era un caso perdido en cuanto a tratar bien a las personas se trataba.

—Hola—Sakura sonrió un poco aliviada de que Sasuke se distrajera de su enojo. El mayor se sentó a un lado de Sasuke.—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Tarea—Contestó Sasuke sin voltear a verlo y con un claro mensaje oculto de "_Lárgate_".

—Oh...—Itachi saco su celular y rápidamente tomó una foto a Sakura, era seguro que Mikoto querría una foto de la única chica a la que Sasuke se había dignado a tocar. —Bien—Dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular, y después se puso de pie—Fue un placer conocerte Sakura, regreso mañana Sasuke-Chan—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, imitando la empalagosa voz que utilizaba su madre cuando lo llamaba de esa manera, claramente sabiendo que eso solo irritaría más a su hermano menor.

**S**asuke lo fulmino con la mirada, y a Itachi poco le importo, ya que fastidiar a su hermano se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas desde que su tierno hermano dejó de ser tan tierno -_porque Itachi aún consideraba a Sasuke tierno-_.

**S**akura dejo escapar una pequeña risa por el tono que utilizó Itachi, Sasuke se puso de pie y sin decirle nada a ella quien lo miraba confundida siguió a su hermano.

—¿Para qué la foto?—Preguntó una vez que ambos estuvieron afuera de la casa, Itachi sonrió.

—Se-cre-to—Contestó sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Tsk...—Itachi sonrió burlón y se giró para comenzar a alejarse de la casa—No hagas nada tonto—Dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke pero sin detenerse.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?—Preguntó Sasuke, y es que su hermano se estaba comportando bastante extraño.

**I**tachi sonrió y con un movimiento de mano le indicó que se acercará a él, Sasuke ignoró esa pequeña vocecita que le gritaba que no se acercará a su hermano, y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Itachi, Sasuke recibió un pequeño golpecito en la frente cortesía del dedo índice y medio de su hermano, quién ahora le sonreía divertido. —Te lo diré mañana—Sasuke torció la boca, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera cayendo en eso. —Ahora vuelve con tu novia.

—Hmp

. . .

**A**mbos estaban encerrados en su cuarto, llevaban poco más de tres horas trabajando en el proyecto de kakashi, después de todo debían aprovechar que por el momento no tenían ninguna otra tarea.

—Sasuke-kun—Dijo ella nerviosa, debido a que Sasuke llevaba más de media hora en silencio, aunque no es como si antes hubiera dicho mas de tres palabras seguidas, arqueó una ceja, y es que no había más que tres renglones escritos en su libreta.—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada—Sasuke estaba aburrido, el trabajo ya estaba casi completo, solo faltaba su parte, y ¿Cómo es que Sakura podía trabajar tan rápido?, ella sonrió.

—Umm...—Sakura miraba cualquier parte en la habitación de Sasuke como si fuera la cosa más interesante y rara que jamás hubiera visto en su vida en un vano intento de ignorar la mirada que le dirigía Sasuke, quien minutos después suspiró provocando un pequeño susto en ella -_Porque antes de ese suspiro la habitación había estado en completo silencio_-.

—Dejemos esto para después—Dijo él cerrando la libreta en la cual había estado "_trabajando"_.

**E**lla sonrió.—Esta bien. — Contestó cerrando su libreta, y comenzando a guardar sus cosas en su mochila. Cuando termino se giró sonriéndole a Sasuke –_quien no había dejado de mirarla durante todo ese tiempo-._ —No sabía que tuvieras un hermano Sasuke-kun— Apenas hubo mencionado la palabra hermano el entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugo, advirtiéndole claramente a la pelirrosa que no era buena idea el seguir hablando de él. —Mmm… ¿Y dónde están tus padres?

**S**asuke relajo el entrecejo, de verdad, que tenía que dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño —En un viaje de negocios. —Se puso de pie— Creo que ya es tarde.

**S**akura sonrió un poco triste, la razón… casi no había hablado con Sasuke, ¿Por qué tuvo que meterse de lleno en la tarea?, la único que faltaba era la parte de Sasuke, ¿Volverían a verse para hacer el trabajo, o simplemente Sasuke le enviaría su parte?

—Tienes razón— Ella se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas para después dirigirse a la puerta, siendo seguida por él.—Creo que deberías cuidar mejor a Naruto— Dijo ella llamando la atención de Sasuke. —No puede seguir saltándose clases.

—Hinata le va ayudar con sus clases— Contestó él y el ánimo de Sakura se elevo, Hinata se estaba acercando más a Naruto.

—Eso es genial— Susurró ella saliendo de la casa del Uchiha— Bueno, adiós Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp— _"Contestó"_ él saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta para después empezar a caminar sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sakura, después de todo ya empezaba a oscurecer y él no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasara a la parte del trabajo que Sakura llevaba consigo.

. . .

—¿Qué quieres? —Contestó su teléfono con demasiada flojera –_Eran las 2 de la madrugada-_, ¿Qué sentía Naruto al llamarle a esas horas?

—¡Teme! —Gritó Naruto con voz cantarina desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía?_

—Hmp…

—Siempre tan expresivo— Masculló Naruto— Nee~ ¿Sabes si se puede ser alérgico a una persona en especifico?

**S**asuke bufó, ¿Para eso le había llamado? —Eso es una tontería — ¿Pero qué más podía esperar de Naruto. Abrió la boca para preguntarle al Dobe el porqué de su pregunta.

—Yo creo que si pude ser. — Contestó Naruto antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir una palabra— Hoy me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, bueno, no es como si apenas lo notara, pero apenas note cuál puede ser la razón ¡Dattebayo!, verás he notado qué cada vez que me acerco a Hinata ella se sonroja y a veces, incluso tiembla

—Hablamos mañana Naruto— Susurró Sasuke, pero como Naruto no dejaba de hablar ni siquiera escucho a su amigo y siguió hablando.

—Al principio pensé que podría ser algo, como que ella tuviera androfobia…

**S**asuke se sorprendió de que Naruto conociera el significado de androfobia pero en definitiva, era más importante dormir que escuchar las tontas hipótesis que Naruto había creado para descubrir el porqué de los sonrojos y temblores de Hinata. Decidió colgar el teléfono, bueno, simplemente dejo su teléfono en el mueble de al lado de su cama, dejando a Naruto hablando solo.

**S**onrió de lado al imaginarse la expresión que tendría el Dobe al descubrir que había estado hablando solo, que seguramente no sería pronto.

. .

**S**asuke estaba a punto de caer profundamente dormido cuando el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto siendo abierta lo despertó, le sorprendió ver a su hermano mayor entrando a hurtadillas en su cuarto, ¿Qué hacía Itachi en su cuarto?, Sasuke decidió fingir seguir dormido, aunque las ganas de provocarle un infarto a su hermano al asustarle eran muchas, las ganas de saber qué era lo que su hermano ahí eran más.

**V**io como Itachi agarraba su celular, y por la cara que puso, supo que Naruto aún seguía hablándole por teléfono, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba Naruto para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo?, aunque para Naruto no existía diferencia entre hablar solo o con Sasuke por teléfono.

**I**tachi sin más colgó la llamada con Naruto, después de todo necesitaba buscar el teléfono de Sakura en el celular de su hermano, miró de reojo hacía Sasuke, y dejo caer el teléfono al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado por él.

—Oh… ¿Te he despertado, Sasuke? —Preguntó él como si no estuviera haciendo nada extraño.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó,al darse cuenta de que si no preguntaba Itachi no le diría nada.

**S**u hermano sonrió. —Se-cre-to— Repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho en la tarde, en definitiva estaba decepcionado pues no había conseguido el numero de Sakura como se lo había pedido su madre, tendría que ir a buscarla a la escuela, o tendría que esperar a que Sasuke la trajese de nuevo a la casa.

—Itachi— Habló molesto Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo se adentro a la cama de su hermano y le dio un abrazo—Y entonces, ¿Cuánto exactamente me extrañaste?—Preguntó a pesar de que su hermanito menor luchara por deshacerse de su asfixiante abrazo.

—¿Por qué debería de extrañarte?—Preguntó Sasuke una vez que logró liberarse del abrazo de Itachi.

—Vamos Sasuke, yo se que por mucho que lo niegues sigues siendo ese pequeño niño de 6 años que adora a su hermano mayor

—Para nada

Itachi sonrió. —Para compensarte todos estos meses sin la presencia de tu amado hermano mayor, he decidido quedarme a dormir contigo—Sasuke le dio la espalda.

—Como quieras.

—Bien... así que dime, ¿No has hecho nada malo con Sakura-chan verdad?—Preguntó sonriendo con burla.

**S**asuke lo ignoró, pero después de unos segundos pudo sentir claramente como su hermano comenzaba a golpearlo con su dedo indice en la espalda.

—No... y ya duérmete.

. .

**A** la mañana siguiente Sasuke bufó molesto al descubrir que Itachi había estado buscando algo entre sus contactos, pero ¿Qué estaba buscando?, dejo de nuevo su celular en el mueble para comenzar a arreglarse para la escuela. Hubiera interrogado a Itachi, pero él aún se encontraba profundamente dormido, y a decir verdad, un Itachi recién despierto tenía un humor cien veces peor que el que él tenía. Así que decidió ahorrarse esa molestia.

**T**an solo se limito a garabatear con un plumón sobre la cara de Itachi.

.

_._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Hinata

**Hola~**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D, **_al leer sus comentarios pensé que tendría que editar mucho este capitulo para meterle lo NaruHina x) pero este ya estaba centrado a lo Naruhina, lo cual fue un alivio, ya que últimamente estoy sin tiempo._

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Hinata**  
.

—Me has colgado—Repitió Naruto ganándose una mirada fastidiada de parte del Uchiha. En definitiva Naruto era un sentido.

—No he sido yo—Repitió Sasuke.

**N**aruto bufó molesto.—Teme, estaba hablando contigo, y si alguien me ha colgado has sido tú, y no tu hermano—Sasuke contuvo las ganas de decirle que había estado hablando solo, y no con él. Naruto sonrió –_demostrándole de nuevo a Sasuke su bipolaridad-_ —Pero te perdonó. Así que, como te decía Teme…

—Dobe, Hinata no sufre de androfobia o es alérgica a ti—Interrumpió Sasuke, no quería escuchar las tontas deducciones de Naruto, ¿Qué tan difícil era darse cuenta de que la chica de ojos perlas estaba enamorada de él?, aunque para Naruto cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con Ramen era sumamente difícil.

**N**aruto miró confundido a Sasuke. — ¿Por qué debería ser alérgica a mi?, se ve que no me has escuchado ayer Teme, yo digo que Hinata es alérgica a ti —Sasuke estaba confundido—Digo, solo piénsalo, cada vez que se nos acerca se pone roja, tiembla y hasta se desmaya. He llegado a la conclusión de que tú tienes una aura maligna que afecta a tal grado a una chica tan dulce y buena como lo es Hinata.

**S**asuke definitivamente no sabía cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Naruto. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tal conclusión?—Dobe, también se desmaya cuando estás cerca de ella y yo no estoy ahí—La expresión de Naruto permitió comprender a Sasuke que su amigo no se había dado cuenta de eso, o por lo menos no lo había tomado en cuenta a la hora de sacar sus conclusiones. —Debe ser tu aura de idiota lo que la afecta —Agregó Sasuke.

**N**aruto torció la boca—Eso es imposible. A lo mejor y tiene alguna enfermedad—La expresión de Naruto cambio a una de total miedo—¡Teme! y ¿Si le quedan tan solo unos meses de vida?

—Dudó que sea...

—¡Santo Dios del Ramen!, tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata—Gritó Naruto interrumpiendo a Sasuke y llamando la atención de todas las personas de la cafetería, Sasuke lo detuvo pues Naruto ya se había levantado de la mesa para buscar a Hinata entre todas las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería.

**S**uspiró. De verdad que no era tan difícil darse cuenta cuando alguien te amaba, ¿Cómo es qué el Dobe pensaba en cualquier otra cosa excepto en lo más lógico?

**T**rató de pensar en alguna forma que le hiciera ver a Naruto que la Hyuga lo amaba, porqué estaba más que claro que ese par, por ellos mismos, nunca lograrían ser más que amigos. Naruto era demasiado despistado -_y tonto-_ y Hinata era demasiado tímida como para dar el primer paso.

—Naruto...—Sasuke lo soltó, y su rubio amigo -_aún un poco impaciente por buscar a la chica para poder hacer de sus últimos meses de vida los mejores.-_ le prestó atención —Olvídalo.— Sasuke sonrió de lado, definitivamente sería divertido ver que hacía Naruto antes de darse cuenta de qué las reacciones de Hinata solo se daban por el hecho de que ella lo amaba.

—Por cierto Sasuke— Naruto pareció a ver olvidado que Hinata "_estaba a meses de morir"_—¿Cómo te ha ido con Sakura-Chan?—Preguntó y ambos notaron claramente como varias chicas ponían más atención a ellos.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño, y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que todas las "Fans" de Sasuke daban miedo. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, una persona se sentó con ellos en "su mesa", si, ellos tenían toda una mesa en el comedor para ellos solos, ya que para nadie era desconocido, que si alguno osaba invadir el espacio personal de Sasuke Uchiha, lo pagaría caro, por lo tanto nadie se atrevía a sentarse con ellos al menos que fuera invitado por el Uzumaki.

—Hola—Con una sonrisa rara, el chico pelinegro y de piel pálida saludó, y un silencio se apoderó de la mesa, si bien conocían al chico -_solamente por el hecho de ser novio de Ino-_, nunca habían intercambiado más que dos o tres palabras. Sai suspiró, definitivamente no comprendía las reacciones de las personas—Me llamó Sai—Se presentó él, como si ellos no lo conocieran, pero bueno, se supone que para poder empezar una amistad ambas partes tenían que presentarse para así empezar a conocerse y ...

—¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó Naruto confundido. Sai se extraño de que el rubio no se hubiera presentado pero lo paso por alto, después de todo él ya los conocía.

—No pasa nada—Sonrió.

—¿Por qué te has sentado con nosotros?—Preguntó Sasuke de forma directa -_no soportaba tener a muchas personas tan cerca de él-_, pero lejos de que Sai se sintiera ofendido o algo parecido, él se alegró.

—Quiero que seamos amigos—Respondió Sai, pero no es que como si él lo quisiera, sino que Ino quería que él se hiciera amigo de ellos.

—No te quiero como amigo—Respondió Sasuke, no que Sai le cayera mal, ni siquiera lo había tratado lo suficiente, pero al ser novio de Ino no podía significar algo bueno o seguro para él.

—Oh...—Sai decidió dejar a Sasuke para después, seguro que tratar con Naruto sería más fácil que con el Uchiha.—Tú eres él cabeza hueca al cual está ayudando Hinata ¿verdad?

**S**asuke sonrió de lado, y Naruto frunció el ceño pero en lugar de iniciar una pelea, simplemente asintió, después de todo Sai al ser novio de Ino _–a quien no se le podía confiar un secreto-_ debería de saber algo acerca de la terrible enfermedad de la que seguramente estaba padeciendo Hinata, y él no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad para saber acerca de eso.

—Sai, tú debes de saber— Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se acerco un poco más al novio de Ino —¿Es verdad que a Hinata le quedan meses de vida? —Preguntó Naruto en un susurró.

**S**ai estaba confundido, Ino no le había dicho nada de eso –_y su novia no era precisamente discreta_-, pero tal vez por eso era que a su novia le urgía tanto acelerar las cosas entre Naruto y Hinata, aunque para él Hinata se veía muy sana… ¡Ah! no debía olvidar que Ino también le había advertido de las extrañas conclusiones que salían de la boca de Naruto.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Veras, el día de ayer me puse a pensar de cual podría ser la razón por la cual Hinata casi siempre se sonroja, tiembla o se desmaya— Sasuke se propuso el ponerse de pie y largarse de ahí, no le apetecía volver a escuchar todo eso, pero recordó que no le gustaba para nada andar por la escuela él solo, las chicas parecían preferir atacarlo con declaraciones o acosarlo cuando él estaba sin compañía.

Bufó. No tenía mucho que perder solo faltaban cinco minutos para que el descanso terminara, así que solo se quedo viendo como Naruto seguía el relato de como había llegado a tan gran hallazgo.

—Dudó mucho que esa sea la razón— Respondió Sai una vez que el rubio hubiera terminado su explicación con un "Dattebayo".

—Entonces— Naruto ya se había cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, y a parte tenía muchas otras cosas por las cuales preguntarse cómo: ¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez que comería Ramen?, ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Sakura con Sasuke?, ¿Aprobaría el semestre?. De esta última pregunta antes no dudaría que la respuesta sería un profundo y rotundo no, pero el haber estudiado por 4 horas con Hinata el día anterior de verdad que le había ayudado muchísimo.—según tú, ¿Cuál es la razón a lo que le pasa a Hinata?

—Eso es sencillo— Contestó Sai, logrando que un brillo apareciera en los ojos del rubio, y es que nadie nunca se molestaba en explicarle lo de Hinata, Naruto sabía que los demás sabían algo, porque ellos ya habían dejado de preocuparse por Hinata como él lo hacía.

Sasuke prestó más atención a Sai, ¿sería capaz de revelar el "secreto" de Hinata?

— Ella es una chica tímida— Naruto asintió, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y acercándose más a Sai para poder escuchar mejor —Por lo que al estar enfrente del chico del cual ha estado enamorado desde pequeña es normal que tenga ese tipo de reacciones tan… drásticas— terminó de explicar Sai, y Naruto se dejo caer sobre el asiento de forma brusca, ¿Hinata enamorada?...¿ella lo estaba de él?.

**N**aruto negó con la cabeza. Según la población femenina Sasuke era más guapo que él, por lo que era imposible que Hinata lo amara a él ¿verdad?

**S**asuke rodó los ojos al ver al rubio, quien al parecer de nuevo se encontraba huyendo de la realidad. —Pregúntaselo Naruto— Sai asintió, sabía que Naruto era el tipo de personas que no entendían nada al menos que se lo dijeras directamente.

**S**ai se preparó para levantarse, después de todo en unos minutos deberían de regresar a clase.

—¿Exa- exactamente de quién está enamorada? —Sai se sorprendió de que Naruto le preguntará eso, él había pensado que el Uchiha se refería a que le preguntara a Hinata si andaría con él.

—¿No es obvio? — Naruto se relajo un poco, después de todo lo más obvio sería que ella amara a Sasuke ¿No? —Está enamorada de ti— Término de decir con una sonrisa.

**N**aruto se sorprendió y miró a Sai en busca de algo que lo delatara acerca de estar bromeando… pero no lo encontró, Sai estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Oh…— Fue todo lo que Naruto logro decir, y unos segundos después el timbre sonó, haciendo que Sai se pusiera de pie y tras despedirse de ellos se alejara, después de todo tenía que buscar a Ino para ir juntos a clase, y contarle sus avances.

—Llegaremos tarde a clase, si no te mueves— Dijo Sasuke sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos, no es que a él importara faltar, pero a Naruto si que debería importarle.

—¿Tú lo sabías? — Preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie al igual que Sasuke y comenzando a caminar hacía su siguiente clase.

—Estoy seguro de que eras el único de esta escuela que no lo sabía— Confesó Sasuke, y es que era verdad, hasta los maestros sabían de los sentimientos de Hinata.

—Je... —Naruto tenía la cabeza gacha— Creo que soy demasiado despistado.

—Hmp.

**E**ntraron al salón de clases de Kakashi, Naruto dudó acerca de donde sentarse, después de todo él era igual que Ino, cuando sabía algo no era muy bueno ocultándolo, Sasuke, al contrario de Naruto, se dirigió a su asiento con total tranquilidad, "Vaya amigo" pensó.

**P**ero, después de todo no era una cosa tan grave, Hinata no sabía que él ya sabía acerca de sus sentimientos así que solo tendría que actuar normalmente, pero estaba seguro de que eso ni un millón de años lo lograría.

**S**e giró para poder caminar hacía su habitual asiento a lado de Sasuke, y frunció el ceño al ver como Sasuke tomaba a Sakura de la mano y la llevaba hasta su asiento, para después retarlo con una mirada, en definitiva Sasuke era un mal amigo y lo quería ver sufrir, ya que Sakura parecía estarle diciendo algo mientras Sasuke lo miraba como diciendo: "Y ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

**N**aruto suspiró frustrado.

**D**espués de todo él le había dicho a Sakura que podía sentarse a lado de Sasuke siempre, el Uchiha no había mostrado la mínima señal de querer reclamar, pero solo para estar seguro Naruto agregó que él se sentaría a lado de Hinata para mejorar en sus clases, Naruto había decidido que eso era lo mejor, mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro.

¡Pero eso lo había decidido antes de enterarse que Hinata lo amaba!

**S**e vengaría de Sasuke por traicionarlo de tal forma.

**B**uscó rápidamente algún asiento libre, y justó cuando se decidía por uno, alguien más se sentaba ahí, bufó molesto antes de divisar un último asiento libre –_aparte del que estaba al lado de Hinata-_ camino tranquilo a ese lugar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y justó cuando estaba a cuatro pasos de su "salvación" Rock Lee había aparecido para sentarse ahí.

**N**aruto soltó una maldición sorprendiendo a todos, y es que el rubio no se había tomado la molestia de susurrar la palabrota, es más, la había gritado.

—Naruto, toma asiento— Habló Kakashi, haciendo callar los gritos de los demás estudiantes, ya que el Uzumaki había empezado una pelea verbal con -un muy confundido- Lee por el asiento.

**G**enial. ¿Desde cuándo Kakashi llegaba temprano?

**N**aruto rió nervioso. Y observo como Sasuke lo miraba divertido, mientras que Sakura lo miraba claramente confundida hasta que Sasuke le susurró algo a ella, quien se sorprendió y después dejo de mirarlo para mirar a Hinata quien al parecer estaba preocupada por lo que le pudiera suceder a él, pero cuando lo vio acercarse le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, lo que provocó en Naruto un sonrojo.

— ¿Su-sucede algo Naruto-kun? — Preguntó Hinata preocupada.

**N**aruto negó con la cabeza. —No es nada, Hinata-Chan.

**É**l intentó parecer lo más normal posible, pero seguramente no lo estaba haciendo bien ya que Hinata le preguntaba cada tanto si se encontraba bien. Suspiró.

**S**i le pedía a Sakura que le cambiara el lugar, ¿Lo haría?... Naruto negó, no podía hacerle eso a Sakura, volteó a ver disimuladamente hacía Sasuke quien le prestaba una nula atención. Naruto bufó molesto, ¡Se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento!

**T**res minutos más bastaron para que Naruto comenzara una muy dura y difícil batalla por no quedarse dormido, lucha que estaba perdiendo ¿Por qué la clase de Kakashi tenía que ser tan aburrida?

.

**E**l timbre dio fin a la clase de Kakashi justo a tiempo para evitar que Naruto se quedara completamente dormido y recibiera un castigo.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun? — La tierna voz de Hinata provocó que Naruto se sobresaltara y tras dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa se puso de pie y guardo todas sus cosas a una velocidad record, para después acercarse a Sasuke.

**G**ran error. Naruto había olvidado que Sakura estaba junto a Sasuke.

—Naruto— Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con reproche. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

**É**l soltó una risa nerviosa. —¿P-por qué preguntas Sa- Sakura-Chan? —Preguntó nervioso. Sasuke observaba divertido la situación, por lo que el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada. Definitivamente tenía que vengarse de Sasuke.

—Si no sientes lo mismo que Hinata, está bien—Sakura suspiró— pero no te alejes de ella Naruto.

—Solo está nervioso— Sakura y Naruto voltearon a ver a Sasuke, él sonrió y se puso de pie— Es la primera vez que te enteras que le gustas a alguien ¿verdad?

**Na**ruto desvió la mirada y rió nervioso. Lo que le ponía nervioso era el no saber cómo actuar con Hinata, él no quería darle falsas ilusiones, aunque, bueno Hinata no era para nada fea, y además era una buena persona, pero…

**N**aruto revolvió su cabello con desesperación. Él nunca había pensado en salir con alguien que no fuera Sakura, quien por cierto lo miraba confundida.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir—Dijo Sakura viendo que Hinata la estaba esperando en la puerta del salón, guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie.—Sasuke-kun...—Sasuke se giró al verla y sonrió al notar que estaba sonrojada—¿Terminaremos hoy el trabajo?

**S**asuke asintió.

**N**aruto dejó escapar un pequeño gritó obteniendo la atención de sus dos amigos. Se revolvió el cabello frustrado. Había olvidado que él tenía que hacer el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei con Hinata.

—Tranquilízate Naruto—Ordenó Sakura. Naruto estaba exagerando las cosas.

—Te espero en mi casa—Dijo Sasuke, para después jalar a Naruto hacía donde estaba Hinata.

—¡Suéltame Teme!—Gritó Naruto intentando zafarse del agarré de Sasuke, pues su teme amigo lo estaba llevando hasta Hinata.

—¿T-todo está bien?—Preguntó Hinata preocupada por Naruto. ¿Por qué había comenzado a comportarse tan extraño?

—Todo bien, Hinata—Naruto desvió la mirada de ella, y se rascó la mejilla nervioso.—Hoy empezamos con el trabajo ¿verdad?—Preguntó Naruto aún sin verla.

—S-si—Contestó Hinata triste ¿Naruto estaba enojado con ella?

**N**aruto se regañó mentalmente al verla triste. —¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Hinata-Chan!—Dijo Naruto con su tan normal felicidad y está vez mirando a Hinata.

**P**udo notar como tanto Hinata y Sakura sonreían. Naruto comenzó a alejarse con Sasuke a su lado, después de todo el sabía como era estar enamorado de una persona y que está te ignorara, no podía hacerle eso a Hinata.

**E**n las siguientes clases, Naruto aprovecho para poder analizar lo recién descubierto, la idea de que Hinata se convirtiera en su novia no le desagradaba en lo absoluto aunque... bueno la Hyuga era demasiado tímida, y nunca habían podido llevar una conversación como se debía así que dudaba que su relación pudiera darse.

. .

**E**n la última hora, como ya era costumbre Naruto corrió para encontrarse con Sasuke, y así evitar que las chicas enamoradas de él lo acosarán, y por ende provocar que el Uchiha estuviera de peor humor que de costumbre.

**S**asuke lo veía con superioridad y burla. —Deja de verme así, Teme— Soltó Naruto molesto, aunque su enojo no duró mucho, ya él podría burlarse de él cuando el muy Teme se diera cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir por Sakura.

—Hola—La voz de alguien más los asustó. Naruto rió nervioso al ver a Sai, y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Hola Sai—Contestó Naruto después de unos segundos—¿No deberías estar con Ino?—Preguntó, después de todo ya era hora de la salida, y Sai e Ino siempre se iban juntos.

—Tienes razón—Dijo Sai—Escuche que te has peleado con Lee ¿Por qué ha sido?—Preguntó con una de sus sonrisas e ignorando la invitación de Naruto de irse a buscar a Ino para acompañarla a casa.

**N**aruto rió nervioso.—Ha insultado al Ramen—Soltó Naruto, pues fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, no podía decirle todo a él como si nada, de seguro se lo contaría a Ino.—¿Sabes cómo esta Hinata?

—Estaba un poco deprimida—Contestó Sai—Me preguntó que habrá ocurrido...—Sai miró a Naruto curioso.

—No lo sé...—Naruto buscó a Sasuke con la mirada para que le ayudara a deshacerse de Sai, pero lo encontró tres metros adelante de ellos—¡Me tengo que ir Sai!.—Gritó Naruto como si Sai estuviera a seis metros en lugar de estar a su lado.

. .

—Sai es raro— Dijo Naruto después de tener durante diez minutos la cara de estar pensando.

**S**asuke estaba seguro de que Kushina había dejado caer a Naruto más de una vez cuando era bebé, no era normal que Naruto fuera tan... Naruto.

—Dobe— Naruto lo miró confundido— ¿Necesitaste tanto tiempo para llegar a esa conclusión?

**R**odó los ojos. —Y…¿Cómo va todo con Sakura-Chan? —Preguntó cambiando el tema—¿Ya te has enamorado de ella?

**S**asuke abrió la puerta de su casa.—No. —Apenas pronunció esa palabra recibió –_de nuevo_- un –_asfixiante_- abrazo de parte de su hermano, ¿Qué a caso Itachi no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

—Bienvenido a casa estú…—El Uchiha mayor se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, pero lo que el rubio dijo después no le agrado para nada.

—Ah… entonces si eres un homosexual después de todo— Soltó Naruto e Itachi se puso pálido ¿Dónde estaba la chica pelirrosa? —¡Ah! Hola Itachi—Saludó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hmp—Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, antes de deshacerse del abrazo de Itachi, quien al parecer estaba demasiado sorprendido por ver a Naruto.

**S**e adentró a su casa, siendo seguido por Naruto pero después de escuchar un suspiro de Itachi ambos voltearon a verlo.

—¿Naruto podemos hablar? —Preguntó Itachi confundiendo al rubio.

—¿eh? Claro. —Contestó.

**S**asuke simplemente subió a su habitación a cambiarse, odiaba traer el uniforme y poco le importaba lo que hablara Itachi con Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Naruto nervioso, estaba con Itachi –quien lo miraba seriamente- en la cocina, habían estado en completo silencio durante cinco largos minutos, ¿Itachi se había molestado por que llamo gay a Sasuke?. Para nadie era desconocido que Itachi adoraba a su hermano pequeño.

**N**aruto se alarmó. ¡Itachi estaba cerca de los cuchillos! ¿Lo mataría?, escuchó un suspiró de parte del Uchiha y se preparó para huir ante cualquier amenaza de que él fuera a tomar un cuchillo.

**I**tachi le sonrió, definitivamente sería más fácil averiguar la orientación sexual de su hermano a través de Naruto. Al menos el rubio no se alteraría tanto como seguro lo haría Sasuke.

—Dime… ¿Tienes novia? — Preguntó Itachi, no podía preguntárselo tan directamente. Naruto negó con un movimiento de cabeza. —¿Y te gusta alguien?— Volvió a preguntar, pues por lo que sabía, su madre pensaba que Sasuke y Naruto eran novios... o amantes, o lo que fuera.

**N**aruto estaba nervioso, ¿Para qué quería saber eso Itachi?. —¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Naruto forzó una sonrisa nerviosa, lo cual solo logró preocupar a Itachi.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres? —Preguntó, y a Naruto le heló el cuerpo. ¿¡Acaso eso era una especie de confesión por parte de Itachi!?

—M-me gusta mucho Sakura-Chan, pero a ella le gusta Sasuke, ¡Pero creo que me empieza a gustar otra chica!—Contestó Naruto demasiado rápido por lo que Itachi no entendió casi nada, pero alcanzó a escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa. ¿Naruto conocía a Sakura?

—¿Sakura, la novia de Sasuke?—Preguntó Itachi, después de todo si Naruto y su hermano eran pareja, Naruto tendría que ponerse triste o enojarse con eso.

**N**aruto se sorprendió. —¿¡Ya son novios!?—Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ¿Cómo es que Sasuke ni Sakura se lo habían dicho?, que malos amigos eran.

—¿Estás celoso?—Preguntó Itachi sorprendido, ¿Acaso su madre estaba en lo cierto? o ¿Solo era un amor no correspondido por parte de Naruto?

—Solo no puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho—Contestó Naruto con un mohín.

**I**tachi se sintió un poco aliviado, al parecer se trataba de un amor unilateral de parte de Naruto. Sólo debía asegurarse de que Naruto no hiciera dudar a Sasuke de lo que sea que sintiera por Sakura.

—Naruto, ¿Sabes cuál es el celular de Sakura?—Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa, de alguna forma tenía que lograr que su hermanito pasará más tiempo con Sakura y no cayera ante Naruto, si eso pasaba, Itachi estaba seguro de que a su padre le daría un paro cardíaco y su madre lloraría varios días por haber perdido a tan adorable nuera -su madre estaba muy entusiasmada por conocer a Sakura-.

Naruto miró a Itachi confundidó. —¿Para qué lo quieres?

**I**tachi sonrió. Tal vez tendría que mentir para que Naruto accediera más fácil,—Pienso robársela a Sasuke—Sonrió. Seguro que eso ayudaba a que Naruto soltará la información, después de todo eso facilitaría el camino del rubio para llegar al corazón de su pequeño hermanito.

—Yo...—Naruto nunca se imagino algo así de Itachi, además ¿Qué no Itachi había estado a punto de declararsele hace tan solo unos minutos?

—Hmp...—Sasuke entró a la cocina con el entrecejo arrugado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Itachi ni para Naruto. Itachi le sonrió a Sasuke, pero su hermanito lo fulminó con la mirada, definitivamente lo había escuchado...¿Estaba celoso?, una sonrisa aún más grande adorno su rostro, al parecer su hermanito era completamente heterosexual.

**S**e giró para ver a Naruto—Entonces, ¿Lo tienes?—Preguntó.

—Creo que ya tienes que irte, Naruto—Dijo Sasuke, mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador. Itachi sonrió, y Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Hasta mañana Itachi, y contigo estoy enojado Teme— Se despidió Naruto con el entrecejo arrugado, ¿Por qué Sasuke no le había contado nada sobre lo de Sakura?

—Hmp—"Contestó" Sasuke prestandole la más mínima atención a Naruto. Itachi se sintió mal, debería ser muy duro para Naruto el estar enamorado de Sasuke.

—¿Hoy no vendrá la linda pelirrosa?—Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, ver a Sasuke celoso le encantaba.

—Hmp... tengo hambre Itachi—Contestó Sasuke, para después sentarse en la mesa, esperando ser alimentado por su hermano -_algo útil tenía que hacer Itachi mientras estaba ahí-_, definitivamente Sakura no pisaría su casa con Itachi ahí...

—Deberías ser un poco más considerado con Naruto—Dijo Itachi y Sasuke arqueó una ceja confundido, él siempre había tratado igual a Naruto e Itachi nunca se había quejado.

—Hmp...

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

xD Por alguna extraña razón le iba a poner _"Tal vez continuará"_ ewé

**¿Me regalan reviews?.**..Son gratis.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :)

Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidos c:


End file.
